Explorers of Mobius
by BlueYusei
Summary: An unknown Pokemon, who appears to be a hedgehog, wakes up on a beach in a world, only inhabited by Pokemon; who is this Pokemon and how did he become unconscious? Based on the plot of Explorers of Sky/Time/Darkness.
1. Personality Quiz

_**Okay everyone... while I was browsing Pokémon stories, I noticed there wasn't many Mystery Dungeon stories, so I decided to do this. This is just a little chapter to get you excited.**_

_**Please review me and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Personality Quiz**

**Welcome!**

I was startled by the voice, since I was dreaming something different to what I normally dream of; all I saw was black, but I kept my cool and I listened to the voice more.

**This is the portal that leads to the world inhabited only by Pokémon.**

_'Pok__é__mon? What are they? I wonder what they're like...'_

**Beyond this gateway, many new adventures and fresh experiences await your arrival!**

I smiled and thought _'Now we're talking!'_ I answered to the voice, "What do I need to do?"

**Before you depart for your adventure, you must answer some questions. Be truthful when you answer them! Now, are you ready?**

I answered, "I'm ready! Let's do it!"

**Then...let the questions begin!**

My vision changed from black to a bright coloured swirl; I looked around me in confusion, while the voice asked a question.

**Have you ever looked at your reflection in a mirror and thought, 'What a cool person'?**

I looked down in thought and answered "Yeah, of course!" The next question began.

**You see a big and comfortable bed. What is your first reaction?**

I smiled and answered "I would jump on it!", but I was thinking, _'These questions are pretty random... Why does this voice want me to answer these questions?'_

**Once you've decided something, do you see it through to the end?**

I thought about the adventures I had and answered "Most of the time, yes".

**If you saw someone doing something bad, could you scold them?**

I thought about it and answered "Well, I do annoy this guy back home; so I guess the answer is... yes".

**You're hiking up a mountain when you reach diverging paths. Which kind do you take?**

_'A question that suits me I guess...'_ "I'll take the narrow path".

**Your friend takes a spectacular fall! What do you do?**

I immediately answered "I would help my friend up of course!"

**Your friend is running a little late to meet you. Is that ok?**

I answered "Not at all!"

**Your friend offers to treat you to dinner. What do you do?**

I smiled and said "I'm there!"

**Just one last question... are you a boy or a girl?**

"Boy". _'So that's the last of the questions... what's next?'_

* * *

**And now your aura will be analysed. Your aura is the energy that you radiate!**

A bow appeared in front of me and the voice continued.

**Relax. Calm yourself... and grab the bow.**

I took a deep breath and grabbed the bow; I felt like wind was passing through my body.

**That's right... Stay perfectly still... Take a deep breath... and now exhale...**

Everything was becoming bright and it became black again.

**Your aura has now been identified. Your aura is...**

It became bright again and the bow came back again only this time it changed colour.

**An emerald green!**

The bow disappeared and the scene changed back to the multicoloured swirls.

**Thank you for answering all those questions. You seem to be... the sassy type! Or at least somewhat sassy! You don't like taking orders. You're a little rebellious and like to disagree. You're a lone wolf! You like to keep your distance from groups and go off to do things on your own. Older folks may be the ones who find you the most disagreeable, even selfish. But people younger than you tend to really admire you! So, a sassy type like you... will be a Riolu! Ok! That's it! You're all ready to go! You're off to the world of Pokémon! Be strong! Stay smart! And be victorious!**

* * *

Everything turned black and I felt like wind was passing through my body; it was like this for a few minutes, but then, I started to hear heavy rain and thunder. I then heard a voice.

"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa...! Are... Are you OK?"

I didn't know the voice who was speaking to me; it wasn't the voice from before who was asking me those questions.

"No! Don't let go! Just a little longer... Come on! Hang on! N-n-no! I can't... hold on...!"

I heard the sound of machinery activating, before I heard the voice screaming away from me; then after that, all I saw was black.

* * *

_**I hope everyone likes this. You'll find out who is transformed into a Riolu in the next chapter. Please review me. See you soon.**_


	2. A Storm At Sea

_**Thank you so much for the peoples who reviewed, favourited, followed and viewed this story! I'm so happy with this chapter, it gives me a warm feeling inside...**_

_**Please review and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A Storm at Sea**

I didn't know where I was, or how I got here, but what I did know was that I hear the sound of waves; _'Urrgh...Where..where am I?'_ I tried to open my eyes this time, but I opened them slowly, due to the bright light _'Wait...light?'_; what I saw was a blue sky. I slowly got up and had a look around the area I was in; it was defiantly a beach from the look of it, but what was different was that, there were bubbles floating in the air. They were catching the sun's rays, giving it beauty.

**(Playing "On the Beach at Dusk" from Explorers of Sky)**

I looked at the bubbles with a smile on my face and said "Wow! Those bubbles look pretty, Amy would love it here!" I looked down and thought _'What did that voice say? It said that I was a Riolu... I wonder what a Riolu is? I'm gonna regret this...'_ I looked at a puddle that was near a cave and I opened my mouth in shock at what I saw; I saw what looked like a jackal-like creature, with emerald green eyes. I had a black pattern on my face, which looked like a mask; I had white bumps on my arms, a long blue tail and two long ears. What I was really glad about though, despite the changes, is that I've still got my blue quills on my back and the back of my head; however, they weren't too big or too heavy.

_'I'm glad my eyes and quills are still the same.. but I'm not a hedgehog anymore! How do I get back to Mobius?'_ I looked back at the sun and it was just about to set on the horizon; I then thought _'I need a place to sleep for the night... I'm gonna have a look around...'_ I zipped past a pathway out of the beach and found a cross pathway; there was a sign showing that 'Treasure Town' and 'Sharpedo Bluff' was on the left and 'Wigglytuff's Guild' was straight on.

* * *

_'Wigglytuff's Guild huh? I might go there tomorrow, but I'm gonna see if there's a place to stay in Treasure Town first.. I bet there might be a place to camp near the bluff'_. I walked through the town, looking at the stores they had; I noticed that there were no people or creatures around. In the first part of the town, there is a bank that had a ghostly shape to it, but inside, there was sacks of what I think is money. That was what I saw on my right. On my left, I see a lots of rubble, forming a building; it looked like it was made of lots of bricks.

On the side of the brick building was a pink shaped, rounded house and on my right, there was a yellow (with black zig-zag striped) shaped building; it looked slightly confusing to me, so I ignored it and continued walking forward. I walked across a bridge, that had a river below it and found another strange shaped building; inside the building however, there were items and food such as apples, bows, scarfs and bottles. Next to that building was a brown coloured building, that looked like it was some sort of stronghold; it had boxes inside it and on my left, there was a building that was bird-shaped, the bird looked like something you see on a totem pole.

* * *

I then saw a sign pointing away from the shops; it says 'Sharpedo Bluff'. It looked like it was going to be a five minute walk, but I shrugged and continued walking; it a little while, but he was now standing on cliff, looking at the sea. _'So this is Sharpedo Bluff? Nice place...'_ I then heard the sound of crunching leaves, I thought _'What was that?'_ I looked down to my feet and I found lots of leaves, covering a hole.

_'Huh? What's this?'_ I started to remove the leaves and put them to one side; a few minutes later, I indeed, discovered a hole with a few steps going down. _'Let's see what's down there..'_ I walked down the stairs, to find out that there is some sort of base, in the middle of a cliff. There was a couple of barrels near the entrance and there was a small pool of water where the wall is; I looked around and thought _'This place will do for the night.. I just need to make a bed and get a fire going.. it might rain later..'_

* * *

**(Playing "Good Night" from Explorers of Sky)**

From the hay stacks that were near the barrels, he got a bunch of hay and made a nest-shaped bed for him to curl up in; he then found some planks of wood and using two stones, he made a spark and the planks of wood were now covered in orange flames. The Riolu gave a big yawn and sat down in his made-up bed; he stared at the orange flame, thinking about his friends, back in his world.

About ten minutes later, he signed and he was getting ready for bed; he was about to curl up, when a voice caught his attention. "Why does Louderd have to snore so loudly? I need some place to sleep, by golly.." The Riolu knew it won't go to sleep now, whoever was up there needed some place to sleep and it knew it wouldn't sleep with a stranger. The voice said out loud "What's that glow?" The owner of the voice entered the room and it saw me; it was creature that has a pink triangular nose, buck teeth, black, beady eyes and a cream coloured face. It has a cream coloured belly and it has a bushy tail.

The creature was shocked and said "By golly! I-I didn't know there was someone else here!" It then looked at me awkward and asked "Um..I know this is sudden.. but can I sleep with you tonight?" I gave the creature a smile and replied "Not at all! I need some company any way; there's some straw over there to make a bed with". The creature shook his head and said "I don't want to be much of a trouble, so I'll just next to you".

The Riolu curled up first, leaving a gap for the creature to sleep on; the creature went to the free spot and wiggled a bit, to get more comfortable. It then said "Thank you so much.. I'm Bidoof, what's your name? I've never seen a Riolu like you before". The Riolu looked at him funny and thought _'Is he.. hasn't he noticed my quills? I thought he would run away from me since I look different...'_ I smiled at Bidoof and said "I like you already, I'm Sonic, nice to meet you Bidoof". After that, they were in a deep sleep...

* * *

_**Aww.. a nice little reunion there... Now you guys know who transformed! Please review me as always and see you soon...**_


	3. Sonic's Rescue

_**Thank you so much for your patience! The waiting is over, here's your next chapter!**_

_**Also, thank you so much for favouriting this story! I would like some reviews please though. Please review and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Sonic's Rescue**

Sonic opened his eyes slowly due to the sunlight beaming on his face; he stretched his arms and gave out a big yawn. He walked to the small water pool and washed his face; he waited for the water to settle, to see his reflection once again. He still looked like a Riolu. _'So I'm still a Riolu then? That means what ever happened yesterday wasn't a dream... and that stranger... was his name again? Bidoof?'_

Sonic walked back to his bed and started to tidy it up; as he was doing this, he felt something inside the hay. _'What's this?'_ He grabbed the object that was inside the hay and from the look of it, it appeared to be a scroll; he unfolded it and read out loud on what it says.

_Sonic,_

_Thank you for letting me stay with you for the night by golly! I couldn't sleep at the Guild last night because I was excited on exploring a place called Star Cave and also a member from the Guild named Loudred snores so loud that it kept me awake; so I went for a walk and that's when I found you._

_If you wanted to, you can join me in exploring Star Cave; I already have someone exploring with me, but you can join in since I own you something. They say they can make you wishes come true there, so I'm wishing to be the best explorer ever! Yup, Yup! There is the map to Star Cave somewhere in your bed, if you want to come._

_Bidoof_

Sonic smiled once he finished reading the letter, he looked again at the place mentioned in the letter. _'Star Cave huh? It does sound interesting... he said that there's a map in here somewhere in my bed...'_ Sonic began to search for the map and in a few seconds, he found it; it looked like a scroll, but it was tattered and stained, it looked quite old. Sonic studied the map for a few minutes and he put the map in his quills; he used his super speed to get to his location in seconds.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Bidoof...**

It took him a while, but alongside Snover, he reached as far as possible; Bidoof didn't realise that Snover was slowing down and he was watching Bidoof from the other side of the pit. Bidoof walked near the wall and noticed that it was a dead end. "Huh? This... this looks like a dead end; this looks like the deepest part... The depths of Star Cave..." Bidoof looked around and included, "Where's Jirachi?"

Bidoof then heard laughter, like it was sort of evil laugh; it echoed throughout the cave and Bidoof shouted out, "Wh-who's there?!". Bidoof looked around in fear and included, "Wh-who...is that?" The laughter then soon turned into a voice, "You are really so gullible! To come trustingly all the way here!" Two creatures then came down, the one on the left was blue with a white-armoured head; while the other creature on the right was violet in colour and it had two claws that had wings attached, it also has a poisoned tail, that looked like a scorpion's tail.

"H-huhhh? Wh-who are you?" The blue one then said, "Heh-heh-heh! Long time no see!" The violet one added, "Haven't seen you since we met at Treasure Town! Gwah-ha-ha!" Bidoof said out in fear, "Wh-what... are you doing here? Jirachi's place in Star Cave is... I thought me and Snover were the only ones who had the map and knew how to get here... Wh-why are you... why are you here?"

The voice behind him replied, "Humph! Jirachi was never here". Bidoof turned around in fear and asked with shock, "Whaaaat?" Snover walked closer to him and added, "Star Cave, Jirachi, they were all made up; they never were here from the start, that's what I'm saying". The blue creature added, "You were tricked into coming here...by us... you see..." Bidoof turned to him and asked, "Wh-whaaaa?...U-us? What do you mean, 'us'?" The blue one answered, "We're the band of thieves, Team Rogue!" The violet one added, "We trick our marks and take what we want... We're thieves! We're rogues! Do you get it yet? We're the bad guys! Gwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Then Snover added, "And I am their leader... the great Snover!"

Snover then took a deep breath and explained, "That time... When you were standing in front of Kecleon's shop, stewing..."

* * *

**Earlier yesterday...**

_Bidoof turned away from the Kecleon brothers; he sniffed and said, "What should I do...? Should I buy it? Shouldn't I? I don't know...To tell you the truth...I've got the money for it, but..." He placed a golden coin like object in front of him and added, "I've got my own money... I always carry with me...7,000 Poke"._

"**Right then, we were watching you!"**

Far to the right, there stood, Snover, the blue creature and the violet creature; then Snover added, **"When you pulled out that big wad of money... What a mark!"**

* * *

**Present**

"I suddenly had an idea, I thought that money was ours to take, but... if we mugged you right then and there, there would have been an uproar; that's why we put on this little show... to lure you out here". Bidoof had a small tear in his eyes and asked, "Th-then... the story about Star Cave and Jirachi is...?" Snover answered, "A complete fabrication, you see, we were pretty excited when we laid our hands on that Ancient Map... wishes come true here, so we heard... we could get rich! So... we came here to find out!"

He then looked around him and added, "But there's nothing here, it's just a dead end; we were so disappointed, it's just a fake... the map that is... Still angry, we came to Treasure Town and there you were". Snover then went close to Bidoof and the two creatures behind him went closer also; Bidoof was looking around quickly in fear, he was surrounded!

* * *

But then something unexpected happened, somehow he heard Snover groan in pain; when Bidoof looked at him, he saw Snover lying on the ground. He got up slowly and shouted out, "What did you do?" Bidoof looked around and answered, "I didn't hit even hit you!" As he said this, the blue and violet creature were laid down on the floor, like what happened to Snover. Bidoof looked around confused and said, "H-huh? W-what's going on?"

A blue blur passed around again, but this time it hit Snover and the two creatures and the blur landed next to Bidoof; it quickly became clearer and it was none other than Sonic. "S-sonic? W-what are you doing here?" Sonic smiled at him and answered, "I got your letter, I wanted to come and join you, but I see you're having trouble with Snover and his minions; shall we take them down together?" Bidoof gave him a big smile and said, "Yeah let's do it!" Sonic looked at Snover with anger in his eyes and shouted, "If you want him, you have to get me!"

* * *

**(Playing "Boss Battle" from Explorers of Sky)**

It was starting to hail within the room and Sonic prepared another Spin Dash onto Snover; with his high speeds, he hit Snover's chest without him realising. The blue creature took a step towards Bidoof and once he got close, Bidoof tackled him hard on the body; then the violet creature used his tail to poison him. That hit him. He was poisoned.

Sonic looked at Bidoof in concern and noticed him in pain, he then thought, _'I've got to end this now!'_ He then ran outside all four of them in a circle in an amazing speed and it created a tornado around them; Sonic then held Bidoof down, while Bidoof reached his bag and grabbed a pink coloured berry, he ate it and he looked at lot better.

* * *

**(Playing "In the Depths of the Pit" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

As the wind calmed down to a small breeze, Sonic let go of Bidoof and looked around to see where Snover and his minions were; they were on the west side of the pit, looking dizzy, they got up slowly and Snover said, "So...strong...RUN!" He ran out of the cave quickly with his minions following behind him; once the coast was clear, Sonic looked at Bidoof and asked, "Are you okay?" Bidoof looked at him surprised and asked, "H-how did you do that? I never met someone who was that fast before!"

Sonic looked away a bit, but he asked, "Um...could we talk about it back at where we first met?" Bidoof replied, "Sure, no problem, I'm in no rush no sirree!" Sonic smiled at him and walked out of the cave; as he was about to exit the pit, Sonic sighed and said quietly, "I just wish my friends my here so that I'm not alone..." Sonic didn't hear it, but a soft voice answered, _"Your wish... I...will grant it..."_

* * *

**Meanwhile at Sharpedo Bluff**

Sonic sat on his bed while Bidoof made a bed out of hay; once he was done, he placed his bed next to Sonic's. He sat on it and he asked, "Now, what were you going to ask me back at Star Cave?". Sonic looked down a little but he answered, "This may be hard to believe, but... I'm a talking hedgehog from a planet called Mobius and about the speed, I can run at the speed of sound". Bidoof opened his mouth slightly in surprise and replied, "No wonder you have extra hair on the back of your head, but I like it... so you can run at the speed of sound?"

Sonic just nodded and replied, "You know that unknown source that hit Snover first? Well that was me... with this speed, I can home attack, spin dash and make that tornado thing you saw". Bidoof had his widened in surprise and admiration, he had never seen a Riolu like this before; he then asked, "I got a favour to ask you, Sonic, w-would you... join the Guild with me?"

It was Sonic's turn to have his eyes widened, he thought, _'Me? Join the Guild? I'm not too sure... but thinking about it...'_ "Well, I don't know what to do next...so...I think the answer is...yes...I'll join you, on one condition, you have to teach me more about this world since I have no clue what those creatures were back there".

**(Playing "Good Night" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

Bidoof smiled at him and said excitedly, "R-really? T-thank you so much! I'll teach you everything I know! You won't be sorry!" Sonic looked at the sea and noticed the sky becoming black; Sonic said out loud, "Is it night already? Hey Bidoof, do you want to stay for the night? I think it's too dark to go back to the Guild". Bidoof answered, "Yes please, yes sirree!" Bidoof then laid down on his bed and Sonic curled up in his; he thought before going to sleep, _'I wonder how the creatures of the Guild will think of me? I wonder what's it's like there? I'll find out tomorrow... good night Bidoof...'_

* * *

_**I hope everyone liked that, I wanted to put the Special Episode 1 into it; sorry it took so long but I will do more later ;) See you soon...**_


	4. The New Guild Recruit

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long, I was full of things to do and I didn't really plan this for weeks; but here we are, another chapter!**_

_**Be warned that I'll be planning the newest chapters of Mobian Hearts and Legend of Signers, but won't publish them until Jan 2013.**_

_**Now I need people's opinion's on this, if Blaze was a Pokemon, what will she be out of these two, Ponyta or Vulpix? Please decide! Because this counts for the story, so the sooner, the better!**_

_**Here it is, I may have messed it up a tiny bit, so if anything's wrong with it, please review about it, Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The New Guild Recruit**

As the sun started to rise, Bidoof opened his eyes slowly and gave out a big yawn; he stretched his front paws forward, then after, he moved forward while he was stretching his back legs, as he was finishing stretching, he looked to his left to see Sonic curled up. Bidoof smiled and walked up to him, while nudging Sonic with his front paws, Bidoof said, "C'mon Sonic! It's morning already! Time to get up!"

All Bidoof got from Sonic was a groan for response and a bit of shuffling; Bidoof smiled and thought, _'Time to do what Loudred does to me in the mornings...'_ Bidoof went close to one of Sonic's ears and shouted out, "HEY! TIME TO GET UUUPPP!" Sonic jumped up with surprise and screamed, he looked around but only found Bidoof giggling at him. "Bidoof? What was that for?" Bidoof continued to laugh, but he stopped and said, "To wake you up! We gotta go to the Guild today! Remember?"

Sonic made a realisation noise and replied, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that.." Bidoof smiled at him and added, "Are you ready to go?" Sonic smiled and answered, "I'm always ready! Let's go!" Sonic dashed outside while Bidoof called out, "Hey! Wait up Sonic!" Using all four legs, Bidoof sprinted outside in a hurry; but as he got out of the room, he saw Sonic looking out at the sea. Sonic turned to him and said with a smile, "Race ya!"

* * *

Sonic then started running towards Treasure Town, with Bidoof running behind him; Sonic was passing through other pokemon, like he passed a black bird that had a witch's hat on and a caterpillar like creature that was red and spiky all over its body. As he was sprinting, Sonic created a cloud of dust behind him; he reached the four way path from before and turned left.

As Sonic reached the top of the stairs, Sonic was impatiently tapping his right foot, while he waiting for Bidoof; after about a minute, Sonic saw Bidoof walking slowly up the stairs, looking exhausted. "How...do... you...do...it...Sonic?" Bidoof asked while catching his breath. Sonic smiled and shrugged, "I have no clue how I got my speed, but I was just born with it". After Bidoof caught his breath back, he walked towards a hole that had bars covering it; he stood on it and a voice spoke up, that startled Sonic.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" Then another voice replied, "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" The first voice answered, "The footprint is Bidoof's! The footprint is Bidoof's!" The second voice yelled out, "What?! Bidoof?! Get down here now!" Bidoof jumped in surprise due to the volume of that voice and the gate for the entrance opened up; Bidoof walked inside, but before he went down the ladder, he turned to Sonic and said, "Just stand on that hole and they'll let you in".

As he went down the ladder, the gate lowered down, closing the entrance; Sonic thought, _'What's with all this security? Something must be messed up in this world...'_ Sonic walked up to the hole and waited for the first voice to speak up. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" The second voice yelled out, "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" The first voice said unsurely, "The footprint is.. the footprint is...um..." the second voice yelled out, "What's the matter?! Sentry?! Sentry?! What's wrong Sentry Diglett?!"

The Sentry who was named Diglett replied, "Umm...er...umm...the footprint is... maybe Riolu's! Maybe Riolu's!" The second voice asked, "What?! MAYBE?!" Diglett answered out loud, "B-but, it's not a footprint that you normally see around here..." The second voice yelled out, "UGH! That's pretty crummy! Checking the footprints of visiting pokemon, that's your job, ISN'T it Diglett?" Diglett added, "Yes, but..I don't know what I don't know".

Sonic looked down and thought, _'Are they arguing?'_ Then suddenly, the second voice spoke up, "Sorry to make you WAIT, well, it's TRUE that you don't see any Riolu in these parts, but you don't SEEM to be bad... OK, good enough! ENTER!" The gate lifted up, leaving the entrance open, Sonic walked in and saw a ladder in the middle of the room; the ladder was twisting as Sonic went down, he slowly climbed down, until the ladder stopped at a large room.

* * *

**(Playing "Wigglytuff's Guild" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

He had a look around and said, "Wow. This place is huge!" Then a voice added, "You like it? This is where I train to become an explorer". Sonic turned to see Bidoof next to a board, Sonic walked to him and asked with a smile, "An explorer? You mean like looking for treasure and beating up baddies? 'Cause I'm good at that!" Bidoof smiled and added, "A bird named Chatot will come and visit you any minute now, he's the one who's second in command here".

Sonic nodded and replied, "Thanks, Bidoof, I'll see you later". Sonic started to walk around and had a better look around; then suddenly a voice spoke up. "Excuse me!" Sonic turned around to see a bird that had a pink, parrot beak, a white feathered mane, blue coloured wings, a fluffy yellow chest jumped his way towards Sonic, as he was a better talking distance, he asked while studying Sonic's appearance, "It was you that just came in with Bidoof, right?" Sonic nodded and answered, "Yes, that's me, I'm Sonic".

The bird replied, " and I'm Chatot, I'm the pokemon in the know around these parts; I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand pokemon. Now shoo! I don't have time for surveys or salespeople, now go if you please". Sonic looked at Chatot shocked, but said, 'Wait! I'm not here for that! I want to join your Guild as an Exploration Team Member". Chatot jumped in surprise and added, "What? You want to be an all time, Exploration Team Member?!" Chatot turned his back towards Sonic and added, "It's true we don't get many pokemon like you, but our hard training just proves how hard the Guild training really is!"

Sonic leaned to the side to see Chatot's face and asked, "I don't mind how hard the training is! I faced tougher foes before and an adventure's no fun if it's too easy". Chatot turned around to face Sonic and he looked at him strangely, he then said admittedly, "I see that you have great confidence... very well, follow me". Chatot then flapped his wings and flew down the ladder, next to the one Sonic was going down earlier; like before, Sonic made his way down the ladder and he found himself in yet another huge room, only this time, most of the floor was grass.

* * *

Sonic looked to his left and sees Chatot waiting by a door that had a design on it; the design was in the shape of a Wigglytuff's hair that was coloured dark pink. Chatot cleared his throat and said, "This is the Guildmaster's Chamber, try not to say anything to upset him". Chatot turned to face the door and shouted out, "Guildmaster! It's me Chatot! I'm coming in!" The doors opened up after that and Chatot jumped to the right side of the room; once the doors were closed and Sonic was in the middle of the room, Chatot spoke up. "Guildmaster! I have a Riolu here named Sonic who would like to join us as a member of the Guild".

**(Playing "Guildmaster Wigglytuff" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

Nothing. The Guildmaster didn't move an inch; Sonic looked at the Guildmaster then back to Chatot. "Umm..Guildmaster?" After a few seconds the Guildmaster turned sharply at Sonic and greeted, "Hi! I'm the Guild's Guildmaster Wigglytuff! So you want to be an exploration team here?" Sonic smiled at Wigglytuff and answered, "Yeah, I would like to be in a Exploration Team if possible".

Wigglytuff added, "You can become your own free team, but you need a partner to officially become an Exploration Team; but until that time comes, you can help us out with some jobs on the Bulletin Board, there are lots of pokemon out there that need our help, what do you say?" Sonic smiled and was about to say 'yes' to the idea, but Chatot interrupted him. "But Guildmaster, that's against Guild Rules; you shouldn't-" Wigglytuff replied, "It is true that this is against the Guild Rules, but I'll give you a week to find a partner".

Wigglytuff then got something behind him and handed it to Sonic; it was a bright yellow plastic case, Sonic put it down on the ground and opened the lid. Sonic looked at the three items inside and asked Wigglytuff, "What's in here?" Wigglytuff answered, "That is an Exploration Team Kit, it has inside a Wonder Map, a Treasure Bag and a official Exploration Team Badge; that badge is used to teleport any pokemon that are stuck in the mystery dungeons out there and safely come here. The Wonder Map is the map to all the places you can explore and lastly, there's the Treasure Bag, this is used to store any items you take or find in a dungeon".

Chatot walked close to Sonic and said, "Now let me show you to your room". As Chatot was leaving the chamber, Sonic turned to Wigglytuff, smiled and said, "Thank you Guildmaster!" As Sonic was leaving the chamber, he heard Wigglytuff say, "No problem friendly friend!"

* * *

After passing a small hallway full of rooms, Chatot lead Sonic to a small room at the end of the hallway; it had two hay beds, like the ones Sonic and Bidoof slept on Sharpedo Bluff. Chatot said, "This is your room, Sonic". Sonic took a look around in the small room and turned to Chatot. Chatot added, "Once your ready, come and meet me on the first floor and we'll fill you in on what you'll be doing today". Chatot left the room leaving Sonic on his own; he said to himself, "I thought the Guildmaster would be a bit mean, but he's surprisingly friendlier than I thought...Bidoof was right, this place is amazing; it's time to see what I'll be doing today".

* * *

**(Playing "Wigglytuff's Guild (Remix)" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

Sonic dashed his way out of the hallway and stopped when he reached the ladder; he climbed up and once he reached the top, he saw Chatot next to a board on the left. Sonic curiously looked at the board, it showed posters that has a small amounts of writing on them; Sonic didn't read what they said, but asked Chatot, "Is this the board that Wigglytuff mentioned before?"

Chatot looked at him and answered, "This is one of the two boards, you'll be using, but for now, you'll work on this one. These jobs all take place in a mystery dungeon, are you aware that bad pokemon are cropping up in greater numbers?" Sonic shook his head and answered, "No, how come?" Chatot cleared his throat and explained, "The reason why is because the flow of time is getting messed up, as we noticed this, there is an increase in the number of jobs; in addition..and it's unknown if this is because of time's influence..there has also been a mass outbreak of mystery dungeons".

Sonic looked at Chatot confused and asked, "Mystery Dungeons? What are they?" Chatot answered, "They are the places you explore, but they strange because they change each time you go there and you get different items every time you enter; if you faint in the middle of the dungeon, you lose half of your money and some of your items, but there are always treasure to find each time you go there".

Chatot turned to the board and added, "Let's look for a job for you Sonic". Chatot looked at each one of the jobs and thought of one Sonic should preform; after a little while he found one. "Ah yes, maybe this one will do". Chatot jumped and grabbed the job with its beak and gave it to Sonic; Sonic looked at the letter and read it out loud.

"_Hello! My name is Spoink! An outlaw has run off with my most prized possession, my precious pearl! That pearl is life itself to me! I just can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't in its proper place atop my head! But I've heard my pearl has been sighted! It's said to be on a rocky bluff, but this bluff is reported to be extremely unsafe. I could never go somewhere so frightening! Oh, friendly readers, would you be so kind as to go to the bluff and get my pearl? I beg your help, exploration team members!"_

_From Spoink_

Sonic looked at Chatot and said to him, "So according to this, I gotta get a pearl that is at the end of this dungeon?" Chatot nodded and asked, "Are you okay with this?" Sonic smiled and replied, "No problem! I'm used to this!" Without warning, Sonic used his super speed to get out of the Guild quicker, leaving a puzzled Chatot alone with the other Guild members.

* * *

As Sonic reached the four way path, he looked at the sign and found the way towards the dungeons; he looked at the map Wigglytuff gave him and he was surprised that the bluff was a short way from here. Sonic then thought, _'If I use my super speed, I can get this job done in a flash!'_ Sonic curled up the map and he put it in his quills; after that, he used his super speed to reach Drenched Bluff in minutes.

* * *

**(Playing "Drenched Bluff" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

As he reached the bluff entrance, Sonic thought while looking around him, _'I hope there's not much water in there...'_ Sonic used his super speed to get through the bluff quicker, but there was a lot of things in his way; first there were flower-like creatures that had pink petals on it and it had a purple stem-like body. Next, there were fossil like creatures that had slate-coloured bodies and had two small pincer legs on the front. There were only four types of pokemon in this bluff and Sonic used his Spin attack on them as he was making his way down the bluff.

* * *

**(Playing "In the Depths of the Pit" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

After a while, Sonic reached the final floor of the dungeon; he looked around him and saw something sparkling on a rock in front of him. He looked at the object that was sparkling and said to himself, "This must be Spoink's pearl, I better take this back to him". Sonic put the pearl in his Treasure Bag and was he about to walk out of here, but he heard a groan of pain. He turned around and shouted out, "Hello?!"

There was no response, so Sonic walked towards the location from where that groan came from; he turned to the creature who was behind the rock the pearl had on and Sonic looked surprised at what he saw. He saw a light brown-furred creature with a couple of slash marks on its body, it has a fluffy cream chest and it had two pointy ears; the creature had his face on the ground, so Sonic turned the creature around and gasped. "I know those eyes!" The creature's eyes were coloured blue and instead of one, it had two tails.

Sonic grabbed the creature in his arms and said, "I'm getting you to the Guild old pal". Sonic used his super speed once again to get out of the Bluff and to the Guild quickly; in just a few seconds he reached the sentry hole. Sonic still had the creature in his arms and was giving out small quiet groans; Sonic smiled at it and said, "Don't worry pal, I'll get you some help". Sonic stood on the sentry hole and waited for Sentry Diglett's response and that other voice to respond.

After a few seconds, the second voice opened the gate and Sonic carefully went down the ladder, while he was still holding the creature. As Sonic reached the first floor, he shouted out, "I have someone here that need's help!" A white-coloured creature that was in the room, floated over to Sonic and saw the creature in his arms; the creature gasped and said, "Take the Eevee to your room, I'll take of him". Sonic nodded and went down to the second floor carefully like he did with the first floor.

* * *

Sonic then used his super speed to reach his room in less than a second; he placed the creature down on one of the hay beds carefully and the white-creature from before hovered next to the creature, fixing his wounds. The white creature turned to Sonic and said, "We didn't introduce ourselves from before, I'm Chimecho!" Sonic smiled at Chimecho and replied, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sonic, I love to stay and chat, but I've got to see Spoink about his missing pearl".

Sonic left his room and dashed his way up to the first floor, where Spoink will be meeting him; after a few minutes, Spoink arrived alongside Chatot. Spoink looked a lot like a spring, but he had a small head on the top with a pig nose and small beady black eyes. Sonic reached for the pearl in his Treasure Bag and he put the pearl on top of its head. Spoink said with glee, "Oh thank you! I was covered in dings and bumps the last time I was with this, but thanks to you, that long nightmare is over, this is my token for thanks!"

Spoink bounced towards Sonic and gave him a couple of bottles and 2,000 coins; the bottles were different in colour, one was red, one was green and the other was orange, the one in red had 'Protein', the one in green had 'Calcium' and lastly, the one in orange had 'Iron' written on the labels. The coins were gold in colour and from what Sonic could suggest, it looked like money. Sonic looked at Spoink shocked and asked, "All this for me?"

Spoink replied, "Why of course! This is nothing compared to my pearl's value!" Spoink bounced his way up the ladder, Chatot jumped towards Sonic and said, "Congratulations Sonic! Now hand over most of that money if you please". Sonic looked at Chatot shocked and asked, "What? Why?" Chatot explained, "There is Guild rule here that the teams only keep 10% of the money that they are rewarded; it's just so that we can share the money to the rest of the guild".

* * *

**(Playing "Goodnight" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

**That Night...**

Sonic used his speed to reach his room quick, to see if the creature was still awake; it looked like the creature hasn't moved an inch, since he left him there. However, Sonic saw that Chimecho did well with the creature; the slash marks on its body were completely healed. Sonic sighed and looked out of the window, looking disappointed, "That was quite annoying that the Guild had to take most of the money away, but overall, that was a pretty good day's work there".

Sonic yawned and started to curl up in his bed; before going into a deep sleep, he said to the creature, "I hope your better in the morning Tails...old pal..." Sonic closed his eyes and drifted off to a long deep sleep...

* * *

_**Ooooh! Tails has made an appearance! Sort of.. Please review me as always. :D**_


	5. The Scream

_**Happy 2013 everyone! Sorry this chapter took ages, but there was lots to do; I am packed for the next 4 weeks, thanks to the art college I'm studying at.**_

_**This chapter is over 7000 words! That's my biggest so far! It's a little bit descriptive in this chapter, but I gave Tails some screen time in this, (For all those Tails fans out there ;) ) but, Sonic still has a fair about of screen time too.**_

_**Thanks for your opinions on what Pokemon, Blaze should be, I've got it written down. Anyway here it is, please feel free to review it or message me (PM) Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Scream**

Sonic was sleeping peacefully on his bed, until a loud voice boomed out, "UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" Sonic's body trembled in surprise and his head started to become dizzy, but he shook his head and got up from his bed; he had a look around and he saw Tails still unconscious on his bed. Sonic smiled at him and said to him quietly, even though he might not hear him, "I'll be back soon buddy..."

**(Playing "Wigglytuff's Guild" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

Sonic dashed out from his room and joined the other members of the guild; Chatot looked at the members and said, "Everyone seems to be present, let us conduct our morning address". Chatot then turned to the door to the Guildmaster's Chamber and shouted out, "Guildmaster! The guild is in full attendance!"

The double doors of the Chamber opened inwards and the Guildmaster walked in, looking sleepy, even though his eyes were fully open; Sonic giggled to himself and thought, _'It looks like the Guildmaster is asleep again...'_ Chatot nodded to him and said, "Thank you for your..words of wisdom!". Chatot turned back to the guild members and added, "Okay Pokémon, let's take our Guildmaster's words of wisdom to heart! Finally, let's not forget our morning cheers, all together now!"

The guild members including Sonic shouted out in synch, "ONE, DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO, RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Chatot opened his wings out and said, "Ok Pokémon, time to get to work!" Everyone had smiles on their faces and they punched high in air with cheer; Diglett and a Pokémon like Diglett, that was bigger and it had three faces, dug underground, while most of the other Guild members went up the ladder.

Sonic was about to walk back to his room, but Chatot flew in front of him and asked, "And where do you think your going?" Sonic crossed his arms and answered, "I want to see my friend first before heading out". Chatot looked at Sonic unsurely, but he answered, "Okay, but you've got half an hour with him, then I'm going to escort you the next part of your training". Sonic nod his head and replied with a smile, "Thank you Chatot! Half an hour is enough for me!"

* * *

Sonic dashed his way back to his room in a hurry, leaving behind a very startled Chatot; as he made it to his room, Sonic smiled at the Eevee in front of him, because the Eevee was starting to wake up. The Eevee groaned and it looked like it struggled to get up, its legs were shaking slightly and it was about to collapse on its side; but before the Eevee hit the ground, Sonic grabbed it and said, "It's okay, I got you pal".

The Eevee's eyes widened in realisation, it knew that voice anywhere... it was his best pal's voice.

_It was Sonic's voice._

**(Playing "Extras Menu" from Sonic Mega Collection)**

The Eevee stared at the Riolu in front of him, for a long time, but he finally spoke. "Sonic? Is-Is that you? What..what happened to you?" Sonic smiled at the Eevee and answered, "Yeah it's me, it's great to see you Tails". Tails gradually started to get up and had a look at himself; he had light brown coloured fur with a fluffy cream chest; even though he couldn't see them, he had two pointy ears and he looked behind him to see his two tails swirling slowly.

Tails looked at Sonic and asks, "But how, what? Where are we anyway?" Tails started to look around the room while Sonic answered, "We're in a different world, we're in the world of Pokémon where there are creatures like me around; from what I know, I'm a Riolu and you're an Eevee. We're in a place called Wigglytuff's Guild, I joined this place after rescuing and helping one of the members here..." Sonic then looked at Tails' face seriously and asked, "Do you know how you got here?"

Tails tilted his head slightly and answered, "All I saw was a bright, white light and I then woke up here, the light looked like a chaos control, but it happened so quickly that I didn't know what happened... What about you? How did you get here?" Sonic crossed his arms and looked down on the ground confused, "All I remember is that I was dreaming of this voice asking a lot of questions, then I woke up on a beach like this". Sonic sighed, then added, "During my time here in the Guild, I found out that time has been messed up here and a lot of Pokémon are in danger because of it".

Tails added with realisation, "Then whoever or whatever took us here, must have something to do with time being wrong here!" Sonic put his paw above his neck in thought and added, "Maybe, I just hope Eggman isn't behind all of this, like when he used Time Eater to send us back in time". Tails nodded with understanding, then Sonic started to leave the room, but Tails asked, "Where are you going?" Sonic answered, while looking at Tails, "I've got to do a little mission for today, you can join me or you can stay here and wait for me... it's up to you". Sonic walked out of his room, leaving Tails, sitting on his bed, thinking about Sonic's gesture.

* * *

As Sonic exited the crew rooms, he looked around the room to find Chatot, but he couldn't find him; _'Well... Chatot did say I had half an hour with Tails... he must have left us two alone for a while; so I guess I'll have to wait...'_ Sonic started to tap his fight foot impatiently for a while, until suddenly, he heard a voice calling him. "Sonic! Sonic!" Sonic turned around, curious as to who was calling him; he smiled as he knew who it was... it was Tails running up to him. Tails started to catch his breath, but he said, "I'll wanna be with you, no matter what happens". Sonic smiled at Tails and replied, "Thanks Tails, you're the best".

**(Playing "Guildmaster Wigglytuff" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

The doors to the Guildmaster's Chamber opened up beside Sonic and Tails; curious, they both went inside the chamber and they saw a pink creature, looking at Tails with a smile. Tails looked confused at the pink creature, but Sonic helped him out by saying, "Tails, this is the guild's Guildmaster Wigglytuff, Guildmaster, this is my best pal and team partner Tails".

The Guildmaster waved at Tails and replied, "Nice to meet you friend!" He then turned to Sonic and added, "Is Tails your exploration partner, Sonic?" Sonic nodded and answered, "Yes, he is!" Wigglytuff smiled and replied, "Now you can become a proper exploration team... now, what is your team name?"

Sonic took a deep breath and thought, _'That was quite sudden...but...a team name? Hmm...'_ Sonic looked at the Guildmaster and said with his right paw up in the air, "I've got a team name... we'll be Team Mobius!" Tails looked at Sonic confused and asked, "Team Mobius? Why Team Mobius?" Sonic put his paw behind his head and answered, "Well, I thought of the name of our planet and it sounded like a cool team name to use".

Guildmaster nodded and replied with a smile, "That is a wonderful name, registering the team as 'Mobius', registering, all registered..." Wigglytuff opened his mouth as wide as he can and a flash of white came out, while he shouted out, "YOOMTA!" Sonic and Tails kneeled down, due to the strong winds that the flash of white made; it was like this for a while, but the white light and wind died down and Wigglytuff spoke, "From now on, your a fully operational exploration team, congratulations!"

Sonic high punched in the air, with Tails jumping with cheer; Wigglytuff walked towards Tails and gave him a dome shaped object. Tails looked at the object curiously and asked, "What's this?" Wigglytuff answered, "That's your Explorer Badge, you'll need it when your rescuing pokemon in mystery dungeons". Tails nodded in understanding and replied, "Thanks Wigglytuff!"

**(Playing "Wigglytuff's Guild (Remix)" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

From behind them, Chatot walked inside the chamber and looked at Sonic, then at Tails with a confused look; he asked, "Who's this Sonic? Is this your friend you were talking to?" Sonic turned to see Chatot and answered, "Yeah, this is my best pal, Tails, Tails this is Chatot, he's second in command and Wigglytuff's right hand Pokémon".

Tails wanted to shake hands with Chatot, but realised he had no hands to shake with, so he just said to him, "It's great to meet you Chatot, what's this mission you have for Team Mobius? It's our team name". Chatot looked at Sonic, then back at Tails and answered, "Come with me".

* * *

Chatot left the room and went up the ladder to the upper level; Tails had a hard time getting up, but Sonic helped him up and they reached the same floor, where the boards are. Instead of going to the left board, they lead Sonic and Tails to the right one; Sonic had a closer look at the board, what was different about this board, compared to the left one, was that this board showed posters of Pokémon, with the word 'REWARD' written below the images.

Tails studied the posters as well as Sonic and asked Chatot, "What are these posters showing?" Chatot turned to them and answered, "The Pokémon on this posters are outlaws, they are shady Pokémon, wanted for committing crimes". Tails jumped back in surprise and replied shockingly, "Oh no! They're outlaws?"

Chatot turned to them and continued, "Correct, so there are bounties on their heads; in other words, there is a cash reward if you capture one. There are so many aggressive Pokémon around these days that everyone's finding it hard to keep up with the problem; you don't have to get all of them though so don't worry". Chatot then laughed a bit, but he continued on.

"The bad Pokémon out there come in all shades of badness; some of those Pokémon are completely wicked, through and through, but there are also bad Pokémon who are merely petty thieves, so you've got evil to naughty and everything in between! So I'm sure we can avoid giving you a job catching a superbad Pokémon".

Chatot smiled to himself, but he quickly added, "So look over these posters, then pick a Pokémon that looks weak enough for you to bring to justice!" Sonic smiled and said, "We come overcome anything! Right Tails?" Tails looked at him with a smile and gave an approval nod; Chatot smiled at them and replied, "I'm glad you two are confident, but I suppose you do need to be prepared to confront a tough opponent, so I'll have someone give you a tour of the facilities".

Chatot turned to where the ladders are and called out, "Hey Bidoof! Bidoof?" A voice replied back, "Yup Yup!" A brown four legged creature Sonic knew, came up from the ladder and asked Chatot, while he was out of breath, "Huff-puff-huff... you called?" Chatot smiled and said, while Bidoof looked at the Riolu who he knew was Sonic and the Eevee who he rescued. "Ah, Bidoof! These are the new recruits that just joined us; take them and show them around the town".

Bidoof smiled and replied, with a smile, "Yes sirree! By golly, I'll do just that! Yup yup!" Chatot turned to Team Mobius and said, "This is Bidoof, he's one of your fellow apprentices; I want you to pay attention to what Bidoof has to say and follow his orders. Off you go!"

Chatot flew back down the ladder leaving Bidoof with Sonic and Tails; Bidoof smiled with joy and said out loud, "Aw, shucks, I'm overjoyed!" Tails looked confused and asked, "Why's that?" Sonic turned to Tails and answered, "Tails, this is the Pokemon that I rescued, you know the one I mentioned to you earlier?" Tails looked at Bidoof with an realisation look and he said, while greeting him, "Nice to meet you Bidoof! I'm Tails and I guess you know Sonic, he's my best pal!"

Bidoof smiled and added with admiration in his eyes, "I do know Sonic, yup yup! He saved me from Team Rogue! I'm glad to have members junior to me! I'm almost overcome right now... I might just blubber with happiness! Before you all signed on, I was the most recent rookie..." He then sniffed his nose a bit, but added, "Well, I'd best show you around, come with me please". Bidoof went down the ladder, with Sonic and Tails following behind him.

* * *

As they reached the bottom floor, Bidoof looked around the room and said, "First things first!" Bidoof then turned to a frog shaped rock, that looked like the Pokémon who was standing there; the Pokémon was blue in colour, it had orange cheeks, a white underbelly and it had yellow eyes, with a black pattern outlining the eyes. Bidoof started off by saying, "Here, we have Croagunk... but to tell you the truth, I don't have any idea what that Pokémon's up to; he always seems to be fiddling around with that big cauldron back there, it's all a mystery to me! Yup yup!"

Bidoof then turned to a corridor next to Croagunk and added, "That corridor leads to the mess hall", Bidoof turned to the other corridor on the other side of the room and added, "And if you all look that way, you'll find the crew rooms". Bidoof turned to the cream coloured doors and added, "And this here leads to the Guildmaster's Chamber". He then turned to Sonic and Tails and lastly said, "Next, I'll guide you both around places outside the guild".

Bidoof climbed up the ladders and Tails said his thought out loud, "I would like to see this". Sonic looked down to Tails while they were climbing up the ladder, "You'll love it Tails! It's just like back home". As they reached the top, they exited out of the guild, making Tails look around the area with awe; he looked behind him to see the Wigglytuff designed head. He then realised he was getting left behind and he started to run towards Sonic, calling out, "Hey Sonic! Wait for me!"

**(Playing "Treasure Town" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

While Tails was catching his breath, they reached the bottom of the stairs and turned right; Sonic said to Bidoof, "I think I went past this town once or twice, but I was so quick, I didn't get a chance to see it properly". Tails looked at him with curiosity and asked, "Really? Were you in a rush for something?" Sonic looked at Tails with a smile, "Yeah, it was the time where I went to Star Cave to explore with Bidoof, but I found him with a team of thieves called Team Rogue; with my speed, I stopped them easily".

Tails mouthed a 'wow' and Bidoof suddenly stopped walking; he and Team Mobius were in the middle of the town, Bidoof turned to Sonic and Tails and announced, "This is the main square for the local Pokemon, it's called Treasure Town". Bidoof turned to a ghostly looking building, that had two chests full of gold coins with a 'P' enhanced on them; there was also one sack, laid on each one of the chests that had a blue 'P' on it. "That over there is Duskull Bank, you save your money there".

Bidoof then turned to a building that was black and yellow in colour; unlike the Duskull Bank, there was no Pokemon there. "And that over there is the Electirvire Link Shop, that's where you can do things like link moves together, but it looks as if Electrivire isn't here today". Bidoof then pointed at a green looking building that looked like a chameleon; Sonic and Tails couldn't see it clearly since they were far from it, but there were two chests with lots of items inside. "Over there is Kecleon Market, you can buy and sell items there".

He then pointed to another building, that was near it; it was brown in colour and it looked like some sort of kangaroo. Bidoof lastly added, "And over there is Kangaskhan Storage, items stored there will never be lost; if you have precious items that you can't afford to lose, store them there before you go on an adventure and those are the basic places that exploration teams visit".

Tails look astounded and said, "Wow Bidoof, Thanks! You've been really nice!" Bidoof looked away and blushed, "Aw shucks, you're embarrassing me! I'll be in the upper ground floor of the guild if you need me and I'll look for the right outlaw for you". Bidoof then walked back to the guild, as he turned left at the four-way path, Tails turned to Sonic and suggested, "So, shall we see what items they got at Kecleon Market?" Sonic turned to Tails and answered with a smile, "Good idea Tails, let's see what they've got!"

As Sonic and Tails reached the front of the shop counter, they saw two Pokemon that looked the same as the building, but they were different in colour; the one on the left was green and the one on the right was violet. The two Kecleons said simultaneously, "Welcome to Kecleon Market! What can I do for you?"

Sonic looked at the items they had, there were many berries, seeds and scarfs for sale; Sonic had his eyes on a seed and he asked one of the Kecleon, "What does a Blast Seed do?" The green Kecleon looked astonished at Sonic, but he answered his question anyway. "When you eat a Blast Seed, fire comes out of your mouth and it damages the Pokémon in front of you, that costs 30 Poké".

Tails had a look at the berries they had; there were in a variety of colours and sizes; Tails looked at the rounded blue berry and asked, "What does an Oran Berry do?" Sonic guessed for him. "Umm... I remember Bidoof used one when I rescued him, I think it restores your health, it says 25 Poké". Sonic looked at the Blast Seed and the two Oran Berries that were in stock; he then asked, "Can I have a Blast Seed and the two Oran Berries please?" The green Kecleon smiled and answered, "Most certainly! That'll be 80 Poké".

Sonic took out 80 Poké from his Treasure Bag and gladly gave it to the green Kecleon. "Thank you so much! It's all yours!" Sonic put the items in the Treasure Bag and the green Kecleon asked, "Do you wish to buy anything else today?" Tails shook his head and answered, "No, that's it; thank you very much!" The green Kecleon replied, "You're welcome, please come again!"

* * *

Then suddenly, a voice called out, "Misters Kecleon!" Two mouse like creatures walked nearer to the market; they were both aqua in colour, but their appearance was different in comparison. One was round and it had round ears, that were red inside; it had a white coloured belly and a zig zig tail, with a big blue ball at the end of it. The other aqua blue creature was smaller in comparison, this creature had smaller head and ears and its body was smaller; its tail was smaller, but it had a bigger ball than the first one.

**(Playing "Heartwarming" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

"Ah, Little Marill and Azurill! Welcome, my young friends!" The smaller aqua blue creature asked, "Hello, may I buy an apple?" The green Kecleon replied, "Oh most certainly!" Marill and Azurill bought an apple, which cost them 25 Poké; the bigger aqua creature said with cheer, "Thank you, Misters Kecleon!" The green Kecleon replied with a smile, "No, thank you, my young friends! You are to be admired!"

The two aqua creatures, who were named Marill and Azurill walked off; the green Kecleon turned to Team Mobius and explained, "You see, those delightful children are brothers; lately, their poor mother has fallen sick, so those youngsters come and do the shopping for her. It's quite remarkable, though very young, they've stepped up and taken charge".

The two aqua creatures came back, but this time, they ran up to them. "Misters Kecleon!" Kecleon asked with curiosity, "Oh? What's the hurry? What makes you return in such a rush?" The smaller one of the brothers mentioned, "There was an extra apple!" The bigger one of the brothers added, "We didn't pay for this many". The green Kecleon answered, "Oh, yes... that, young friends, is a gift from me and my brother; please share it among yourselves and do enjoy". The bigger one of the brothers asked in disbelief, "Really?" The smaller one of the brothers, hopped with joy and said cheerfully, "Yay! Thank you, Mr, Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon!" The green Kecleon continued to smile and replied, "Oh, not to worry, my friends, do take care on your way home".

Marill and Azurill started to walk back home, but suddenly, the little Azurill tripped over; the apple he was holding rolled over in front of Sonic. Once it stopped rolling, Sonic picked it up and waited for Azurill to come back to him; Azurill got up and hopped over, till he was in front of Sonic. Azurill bowed his head and said, "W-we're sorry to bother you, thank you so much". Sonic smiled at him and replied, "It's not a problem".

* * *

Sonic gave the apple back to Azurill, but something unexpected happened; everything around him started to get darker and slow down for a second. _'Huh? What was that?'_ It went darker again like it did before, but it happened in just a second. _'I feel quite dizzy... what's wrong with me?'_ It went dark again, but this time, Sonic's vision went black and a beam of white light, shot in the middle of his eyesight; then, in the centre of the white line, a white light flashed his sight. After the flash of white, it was black again, but Sonic heard something; the voice sounded young, yet, it sounded familiar to him. It cried out, "H-h-h...HELP!"

* * *

Sonic's vision went white, after he heard the voice; then suddenly, the white disappears like a TV turning off and his vision returned to normal, seeing the Azurill in front of him and Tails alongside him. Sonic stepped back from Azurill in fear and thought, _'What was that? I think I heard someone calling for help just now...'_ Sonic started to look around, trying to find the source of the voice, but then he started to have second thoughts; he looked at Azurill worryingly and thought, _'Wait... did that shout for 'help' came from you?'_

Azurill tilted his head to the side, confused and asked, "Is something the matter?" The bigger one's voice called out, "Hey, Azurill! What's going on? We need to hurry home!" Azurill turned to his brother and called out, "Yup! I'm coming! Wait up!" Azurill bowed once more at Sonic and hopped his way towards his big brother, his brother, Marill asked with worry, "Are you all right?" Azurill nodded and Marill added, "We're done with our shopping, now we gotta look for an item we've lost! Let's get going!"

The Marill brothers walked towards the bridge in a hurry and Tails said with a smile, "Ha! Those little guys are cute!" Tails then looked at Sonic, who stared at the Marill brothers, for a long time. "Sonic? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!". Sonic looked at Tails seriously and replied, "I may have, this might sound crazy but, did you hear a call for help just now?" Tails titled his head in confusion and answered, "Huh? No... No I don't think I have, hey Kecleon brothers, did you hear anyone calling for help?" The Kecleon brothers looked confused and they both answered simultaneously, "No I didn't hear anything".

Tails looked at Sonic and suggested, "Maybe you must have imagined it Sonic". Sonic looked back at where they last saw Marill and Azurill and thought, _'There's no way I've imagined that! That shout for 'help'...that sounded like Azurill!'_ Tails looked at him funny and asked, "Are you daydreaming? Come on Sonic! We gotta go back to the guild! Bidoof is waiting for us!" Sonic nodded but he added, "But we need to store some items at the storage and put our money at the bank before heading off".

Tails nodded and Team Mobius do just that; they stored their precious drinks that they got from Spoink yesterday, the protein, the iron and the calcium. After that, they headed to the Duskull Bank but they saw Marill and Azurill speaking to someone; this Pokémon was gold in colour, but the bottom half of its body was brown. It had squinted eyes and it had a small trunk as a nose; Azurill and Marill were overjoyed about something, then the gold and brown Pokémon replied, "Please, it's nothing".

Sonic and Tails went closer to the Marill brothers and Tails asked, "Hey, what's up?" Everyone turned to Sonic and Tails and Azurill greeted them; Marill explained the situation they were talking about. "Some time ago, we lost an item that's pretty important to us... we've been looking all over, but we haven't found it yet; then Mr. Drowzee came along and he says he may have seen our lost item somewhere! He even offered to help us look for it! We're so happy about this!"

Tails gave Marill a smile and replied, "That great! Good luck with that!" Azurill said happily, "Thank you, Mr. Drowzee!" Drowzee replied, "Oh please, I'd have to have a cold heart to ignore kids in need! I can't turn a blind eye! Let us be on our way to begin our search!" Marill and Azurill nodded and said together, "Yup!" They headed out of town with Drowzee following behind them; then unexpectedly, Drowzee accidentally nudged Sonic on the way out. Drowzee turned to Sonic and said, "Whoops, excuse me".

* * *

Just when Drowzee was leaving, Sonic vision starts to get darker like before and everything around him was going slow for a second, including Drowzee; it was the same thing, that was happening to him before. _'What is this?'_ Sonic couldn't hear him, but Tails said, "That Drowzee sure is nice, with more bad Pokemon around, it's hard to do good deeds". Sonic's vision went darker again and Sonic knew it was happening again, whatever it was. _'It's happening again... the dizziness...'_

Sonic's vision went black and a beam of white light shot in the middle of his eyesight; then, in the centre of the white line, a white light flashed his sight. After the flash of white, it was black again, but instead of hearing a voice, it showed a vision; it looked like it was in a mountainous region. In the vision were two Pokemon, one was Azurill, looking terrified and the other was Drowzee looking at Azurill with evil in its eyes.

Drowzee shouted out to Azurill, "If you keep being difficult, it will mean big trouble for you!" Azurill stepped back in fear and shouted out with tears in his eyes, "H-h-h...HELP!" Sonic's vision went white, after he saw the vision; then suddenly, the white disappears like a TV turning off and his vision returned to normal, leaving him with Tails in the middle of the square.

* * *

**(Playing "Growing Anxiety" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

Sonic widened his eyes in shock at what he just saw. _'What was that?'_ Tails continued on to what he was saying before. "It would be nice if those little guys find their item soon". Tails then noticed Sonic's unusual silence and wondered what was going on. "Sonic? What's wrong? Why do you keep blanking out like that?" Even though Sonic had a lot on his mind, he noticed Tails looking worried; Sonic turned to him and said, "Tails, I gotta tell you something, something big".

Tails nodded and ran towards some trees that were nearby, so that they can talk privately; once they were covered in shadows, Sonic explained, "Okay, this may sound crazy, but I keep having these weird dizzy spells, I saw a vision of Drowzee threatening Azurill up in the mountains". Tails gasped and asked in disbelief, "What!? Are you sure Sonic? I mean I saw Drowzee with Marill and Azurill, they were having a good time; I think your probably just tired Sonic, you must have watched me all night! I'm guessing that it was just a bad daydream".

Sonic crossed his arms and replied, "But I've never had daydreams, you know that". Tails lightened the mood by saying, "Let's not think about it, we gotta go to Bidoof to do our first outlaw mission! Let's go!" Tails started running out of the town, with Sonic walking behind him; Sonic then thought of what Tails said, _'It's good that I got that out of my chest... but the question still remains... what was that vision telling me? Is Azurill really in danger?'_

* * *

**(Playing "Wigglytuff's Guild" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

When Team Mobius arrived at the floor with the boards, Bidoof asked them, "Huh? Are you folks all set and ready for some exploring?" Sonic and Tails nodded with approval and Bidoof added, "Now, let's pick a lawbreaker for you two". He looked at the posters on the board and decided to pick at random, until an alarm sounded; a voice boomed out from the speakers, "Stand clear! Updating listings! Stand clear! Updating listings!" There was a small rumble throughout the whole guild and Bidoof mentioned, "Looks like the boards are updating".

Tails asked, "Updating?" Suddenly the boards flipped, showing a caution pattern; Tails looked at Bidoof and added, "What do you mean by updating?" Bidoof turned to Tails and answered, "While the boards are flipped over, a Pokemon named Dugtrio swaps out the old jobs with the new ones". Sonic wondered, "Dugtrio?" Bidoof nodded and added, "Updating data is Dugtrio's duty, he tunnels his way to our guild, then he flips the panel and updates the data. This duty doesn't get noticed much, but it's very important. Yup yup! That's why Dugtrio takes such great pride in the duty that he does!"

The booming voice from before spoke out again, "Update completed! Stand clear! Update completed! Stand clear!" The panels flipped back to the way they were supposed to be, showing the posters of outlaws; Sonic and Tails noticed some of the posters of the outlaws have changed, meaning Dugtrio did his part well. "Yes sirree! The data is updated, most of these outlaws are refreshed, so let's pick one".

**(Playing "Oh No!" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

Tails studied one of the posters and gasped at it; Sonic looked at him confused and asked, "What's wrong Tails?" Tails pointed his shaky leg and paw at a particular poster. "Sonic, look at the poster on the top left hand corner!" Sonic curiously looked at the poster Tails mentioned and also gasped; the Pokémon was the Drowzee they saw before. Tails spoke up, "It's Drowzee! H-he's a wanted criminal! Sonic, let's go! Azurill's in danger!"

* * *

Sonic closed his paw in anger and he rushed out of the guild alongside Tails; Bidoof was confused and shouted out, "W-what's going on? Where are you all off to?" As Sonic and Tails reached the 4 way path, they saw Marill panicking and in tears; Sonic asked seriously, "Marill, where did Drowzee go with Azurill?" Marill answered even though he was quite scared, "Yes.. about them! After we all left, we went looking for our lost item together; but I wound up all alone when Mr. Drowzee went somewhere with Azurill... I called and called, but they didn't come back..I got scared...".

Sonic added quickly, "So which way did they go?" Marill answered quickly, "This way!" Sonic let Marill run towards the direction of where the outlaw went with Azurill; Sonic thought, _'I just hope Azurill is alright... I would love to use my speed at this point, but I don't even know where I'm going; all I know is that they're somewhere in the mountainous region... just like my vision...'_

* * *

After ten minutes of running, they finally made it to the foot of the mountain; Marill stopped there and Tails asked, "You think Drowzee and Azurill went in this direction?" Marill replied with a 'Yes' and Tails turned to Sonic and said his thoughts out loud, "Oh, Sonic! The Drowzee and Azurill you saw in your dream... you were saying you saw them in a mountainous place, right?" Sonic nodded and replied, "Yeah, I have a feeling that it's this mountain we've got to climb".

Tails cuddled Marill a little to comfort him. "It's okay, we'll get Azurill back, let's go Sonic!" Sonic nodded with a smile and said, "Tails, let me carry you, we'll use my speed to get to Azurill faster". Without hesitation, Tails let Sonic into his arms and once he was secure, they were gone, like a blue blur.

* * *

**Meanwhile at a mountainous place...**

Azurill ran forward with Drowzee behind him; he saw a very small cave, enough for him to squeeze through, but except for that, it was a dead end. The Azurill stopped near the small cave and said, "Uh-oh, it's a dead end". The Azurill turned to the Drowzee behind him and asked, "Excuse me, Mr. Drowzee, where is my lost item? Could you show me where the item is now?" Drowzee answered, "Sorry kiddo, your lost item? It's not here, that's for sure".

Azurill looked confused and replied, "Huh? My...big brother.. my big brother's following us, right? He's coming soon?" The Drowzee smiled and answered, "Nope, your big brother's not coming, I'll let you in on a little secret... this was all a trick, I deceived you". Azurill's eyes widened in surprise and shock, but Drowzee continued on. "But let's not dwell on that, there's a little favor I need to ask; see that hole behind you? Well... there's a rumor that there's a trove of thief treasure inside there! But as you can see, I'm too big to squirm my way through that hole... that's where you come in!"

Azurill sharply turned to Drowzee, "Don't worry, just do as I say, do that, then I'll help you get back out there". Azurill stepped back a bit and he was holding his tail ball for protection; Drowzee added, "Go on, get going! Go into that hole and don't forget to bring back the treasure!" Azurill cried out, "I want my big brother!" He started to run away, but Drowzee blocked his path. "Sheesh! I said that I'll take you home when you're done! If you keep being difficult, it will mean big trouble for you!" Azurill scream out, "H-h-h...HELP!" Then another voice spoke up, "Stop right there!"

**(Playing "Escape from the City (Instrumental)" from Sonic Adventure 2)**

Azurill looked at the newcomers and had joy in his eyes; it was the Riolu and Eevee he met back at Treasure Town, it was Sonic and Tails. They got closer to the scene and Tails spoke up, "We won't let you do that Drowzee, you big bully!" Drowzee looked shocked and asked, "W-what? How did you find this place?" Sonic smiled and said proudly to himself, "Because I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive! Together, we came overcome any odds, we're Team Mobius!" Sonic and Tails got into their battle positions and call out, "Here we come Drowzee!"

Tails used his move Helping Hand to give Sonic a bit of a stats increase; as soon as Drowzee got in front of Sonic, Sonic grabbed a Blast Seed from his Treasure Bag and ate it, very soon, fire came out of his mouth and it damaged Drowzee a bit. Tails tackled Drowzee down to the floor, but Drowzee used Confuse Ray to make Tails confused; Sonic knew that he was on his own for a little while, due to the confusion Tails was having.

_'It's now or never!'_ Sonic used his most recent move, called Force Palm onto Drowzee; this send Drowzee backwards with a tumble. After a while he couldn't move, so Sonic had a closer look at Drowzee and he saw swirls in his eyes; he knew that Drowzee was now knocked out. Sonic did an imaginary high five, but, he got back to Tails who was walking dizzy; Sonic helped him straighten out, after a while, Tails was back to his usual self. They walked towards Azurill and helped him get back down to the foot of the mountain; Tails cheerfully said, "Let's get back to your brother, Azurill!".

* * *

As they reach the foot of the mountain, with Drowzee weakened, they saw a strange looking Pokémon; this Pokémon looked a bit like a UFO you see in the b-movies or those sci-fi movies, but what made it different was that it had three 'c' shaped magnets, one on each side and one at the back. It had a yellow antenna on top and its got two bulky bolts on the back. This Pokémon wasn't alone, alongside it, there were two ball shaped Pokémon that were similar to the UFO shaped one. The metal Pokémon spoke.

"ZZZT! I am Magnezone, the primary officer in this region! ZZZT! ZZZT! Thanks to you, we have been able to arrest a wanted outlaw! ZZZT! ZZZT! We owe you great thanks for your cooperation! ZZZT!" Magnezone lifted his magnets up and made them flash like a police car; after a second, he put them down and added, "ZZZT! We will send the reward to your guild, thank you again! ZZZT!"

**(Playing "Heartwarming" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

Magnezone turned to Drowzee and said, "ZZZT! Now come with us! ZZZT!" Drowzee looked down, but he obeyed Magnezone and the other two Pokémon that were with him; as they left the mountain, everyone heard a voice that they all knew. "Azurill!" They all turned to where the voice come from; they saw Marill looking worried; Azurill happily ran towards his brother, and said, "Marill! It was so scary!" Marill rubbed his brother to get him a bit more comfortable and asked, "Are you ok, Azurill? Are you hurt?"

Sonic smiled at them and answered with a wink, "He's fine, he hasn't got a scratch on him! I'm glad you guys are happy!" Marill and Azurill lined next to each other and looked at Sonic and Tails with smiles on their faces. "You did this all for us, Sonic and Tails, we won't forget what you did for us, thank you so much!"

* * *

After a few hours, Magnezone delivered the reward for the capture of Drowzee to Chatot; Chatot called out, "Team Mobius! You're reward is here!" In no time at all, Sonic and Tails ran to Chatot, excited as to what Magnezone gave them. "I've gotten the bounty from Officer Magnezone for the captured outlaw! Well done you two, her's your share for the job, it's yours to keep!" Team Mobius received the 3,000 Poké bounty that was on the head of the captured outlaw; however, because 2,700 Poké of that is the guild's share, that portion was withheld, as a result, Team Mobius received only the remaining 300 Poké.

Tails was shocked mostly due to most of what was their money, had to be shared with the guild and a tenth of the bounty is there's to keep. "What!? We only keep 300? After all that work..." Sonic looked down and added, "Those are the guild's rules, we have to accept them". Chatot added, "I expect just as much effort tomorrow!" Chatot flies off with the rest of the bounty, leaving Sonic and Tails to themselves; Tails sighed and said, "I would be a lot happier if the share was a little bigger... but we did rescue Azurill after all!"

Sonic replied with a smile, "Yeah, right..." but his smile turned down and he put his paw above his neck; Tails looked at him confused and asked, "What's wrong Sonic? I thought you would be happy that we rescued Azurill". Sonic looked at him seriously and said, "Yeah... I am happy about that... it's just..those visions I had today... they were showing me Azurill's trouble in advance... I can't explain it, but...I..I think that was a vision of the future I saw!"

* * *

Tails tilted his head confused, but somehow, he knew Sonic was right; Sonic's dream showed Azurill in danger, before it happened. "Yeah! Somehow, that might be true...we'll think about this more after dinner, I'm starving!" Sonic and Tails' tummies growled at them and they started to laugh about it; they rush to the mess hall, where there were baskets full of fruits and berries. Sonic was disappointed at one end, because his favourite food wasn't here; but he tried the various berries and somehow, they tasted pretty good to him.

Even Tails was enjoying the various foods around him; Sonic was looking at the apprentices around him. One of them looked like a sunflower, but it had a face on its centre of the flower; another one looked like some sort of bell and there was a crab looking Pokémon. The other members he knew where Louderd, who was next to him; next to Louderd was Bidoof and next to the sunflower looking Pokémon was Croagunk, followed by Dugtrio and Diglett. On the end of the table was Chatot and beside him was the Guildmaster, messing around with the biggest apple Sonic had ever seen.

* * *

After they finished dinner, all of the apprentices decided to meet the new guild recruits; Sonic announced, "I'm Sonic and this is my best pal, Tails!" The sunflower looking apprentice said to Sonic and Tails, "Hello there! I'm Sunflora, oh my gosh, it's so great to meet you!" Next the crab looking one came up to them and he started to shake hands with Sonic. "Hey, Hey! I'm Corphish!" Then the bell looking Pokémon said, "And I'm Chimecho, I guess you know everyone else..."

**(Plating "Goodnight" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

Sonic said with a smile, "Tails doesn't, but I can help him out with that". Sonic stretched his arms up in the air and yawned, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm gotta go get some sleep". All of the guild members agreed on that and everyone was back in their rooms; Sonic was laying on his bed relaxing, but he wasn't asleep yet. There was so much on his mind for him to go to sleep; he looked at Tails, who was watching the window.

"Watcha doing Tails?" Suddenly, a flash of white surrounded the room for a split second, then the sound of thunder followed it; Tails ran to Sonic and held onto him tightly with his eyes tightly shut. "Shh...it's okay Tails, I'm here". Tails looked up at Sonic with a smile, before he curled next to Sonic and had fallen asleep; Sonic smiled at him as he was drifting off to sleep, then soon after, he looked at the window, thinking about what happened today.

_'Geez... so much has happened today... I don't even know how to start... I wonder what those dreams were about? Can I really see the future? It doesn't matter... what I'm seeing is an adventure!'_ Sonic smiled to himself, before his eyes drifted him off to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a forest far away...**

**(Playing "Time Gears Remix" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

It was pouring down with rain and the forest was clear, not a Pokémon in sight; there were many flowers that were coloured violet and bright yellow. There was a long dirt pathway, that was slightly zig-zagged; it was quiet, until a Pokémon, running from the shadows of the trees, was running along the dirt path quickly. It looked like it was in a rush to find something important; it stepped on a puddle, but the Pokémon ignored it and moved on.

The Pokémon reached a clearing that had a circle of rocks on a small plain; in the middle of this plain was a aqua blue gear with darker blue markings on it. Around the gear, there were bright green markings which made this gear look ancient; the Pokémon took a couple steps towards it and smiled at it.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Could it be...? Yes it is!" A flash of lightning came and during the flash, the Pokémon was shown clearer; the pokemon was green in colour, but it had a dark pink underbelly. It had yellow eyes and on top of its head, there was a long leaf that arched at the back; it had three leafs on each arm that looked a bit like having ninja blades, ready to throw at the opponent. It had two toes on each foot and it looked like a bird's foot; in between the legs, there were two long leaves, showing some sort of tail.

"I finally found it! A Time Gear! But... this is only the first of many..." The Pokémon grabbed the Time Gear and the glow that surrounded it disappeared; not only that, but the whole forest was coloured grey instead of green and the dew droplets that were falling from the leaves, were frozen in place. The Pokémon looked around the forest and said, "Amazing... time has stopped". The Pokémon dashed out of the forest, before time froze him as well as the forest.

* * *

_**I hope Sonic having the Dimensional Scream was good enough... I really like this chapter in the game... more surprises in the next chapter... see you soon...**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_


	6. Another Day of Training

_**Here's another chapter as promised! It might be bad or short, but please enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Another Day of Training**

Louderd shouted out in Sonic and Tails' room, "UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" Louderd left the room, while Sonic and Tails jolted up to the usual booming voice that woke them up every morning; their heads were swirling a bit, but after a few seconds, they got their vision back. Sonic looked to see if Tails was fully awake, Tails asked, "It would be better if we had an alarm clock, then have someone shout at us and almost blast our eardrums!" sonic chuckled a bit and added "Yeah, it would be better that way, but we gotta go and do our morning routine". Tails smiled and nodded in agreement and they ran to meet the other apprentices.

* * *

**(Playing "Wigglytuff's Guild" from Explorers ofTime/Darkness/Sky OST)**

It's been two days since Team Mobius rescued Azurill from Drowzee; they celebrated that night with a big dinner and greeted all of the other guild members. But there was one thing on Sonic's mind that night, he had those dreams or visions stuck in his mind; he couldn't quite understand it, but he knew whatever it was...it was the beginning of an adventure. Although, except for Tails, he didn't tell anyone else what happened; especially Bidoof, who was suspicious on why they ran out on him.

Except for that, it was nice and quiet those two days, no visions appeared and they mostly done jobs on the Outlaw Notice Board, since one of the Pokémon nearby said that, 'It's best to do a job that gives you the most points, as well as the reward; that way, it increases your Explorer Rank'. Team Mobius did a couple of jobs on the Job Bulletin Board, but they did the jobs that got them the most points; so far, Team Mobius has the Bronze Rank, but they are 40 points away from a Silver Rank.

Everyone was about to say the final cheer. "SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Chatot flapped his wings and added, "Okay Pokémon, time to get to work!" Everyone put their arms up in the air and cheered out, "HOORAY!" When everyone was going to their usual places for their duties, Tails asked Chatot, "Um, Chatot, I'm just curious about this, but... what is the highest Explorer Rank you can get?" Chatot smiled and answered, "The highest Explorer Rank you can get is the Guildmaster Rank, you need to get 100,000 points to get there".

Tails had his mouth and was completely silent; Sonic broke the silence by saying, "100,000 points!? We've almost made it to the Silver Rank, it would take ages to get to Guildmaster Rank!" Chatot just smiled at them and added, "Don't worry about it Team Mobius, no one has gotten that far yet, the only one I know has only reached Master Rank; they're about a tenth of the way there".

* * *

**(Playing "Wigglytuff's Guild Remix" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

Suddenly, a booming voice that woke them up this morning called out, "HEY, you two!" They both turned to the owner of the voice and saw Louderd next to a hole with a ladder going down; Louderd went up to them and said a bit loudly, "We need your help with something today!" Without hesitation, they follow Louderd to the hole, where Diglett was also waiting for them; as they got close, Louderd said to Diglett, "Diglett, I brought them!" Diglett gave a slight nod to Louderd and added, "Thank you, Louderd".

Louderd turned to face Sonic and Tails and added, "You two are doing sentry duty today!" Diglett added, "Sorry, I'm usually the one to do sentry duty, but today, my dad gave me his duty of updating the boards; that's why I can't man my post, it would be great if someone could take over my sentry duty for today. That's why you're here, please do a good job for me, bye!" And with that, Diglett buried underground leaving Sonic and Tails with Louderd; Louderd smiled at them and said, "and that's THAT".

Both Sonic and Tails looked confused at Louderd, but Tails asked, "So, what exactly do we need to do?" Louderd answered, "Climb down this hole and stand guard, you're on sentry duty! We can't have suspicious characters coming into the guild, so we station a sentry below the guild entrance to evaluate Pokémon visitors... when you first came, you had your footprint evaluated, right?"

Sonic crossed his arms and said his thought out loud, "Yeah, I was with Bidoof at the time..."

* * *

**3 Days ago...**

_After Bidoof caught his breath back, he walked towards a hole that had bars covering it; he stood on it and a voice spoke up, that startled Sonic._

_"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" Then another voice replied, "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" The first voice answered, "The footprint is Bidoof's! The footprint is Bidoof's!" The second voice yelled out, "What?! Bidoof?! Get down here now!"_

* * *

**Present**

"I remember that voice calling from below, it startled me!" Tails then added in, "So you want us to climb down that hole, then what?" Louderd explained, "The tunnel down there leads to the sentry post, Diglett burrows through it and pops out underneath the sentry post; from the sentry post, Diglett inspects the footprints of visitors, identifies them, then informs me, then I decide if the Pokémon is suspicious or not and open the gate if he passes muster. So we serve as the guild's gatekeepers, that's the gist of it; look, all you two have to do is inspect the footprints of visitors, then tell me what Pokémon they are, understood?"

Sonic nodded, understanding on what he needed to do; Tails however, looked at Sonic, unsure due to the fact that he didn't know many Pokémon species or names. Sonic smiled at him and said, "Don't worry buddy, I'll teach as I identify them; I know a few since Bidoof taught me". Louderd smiled at them and said, "Good! Then let's get to WORK! Buck up and do a GOOD job!"

* * *

Once Sonic and Tails reached the bottom of the ladder, they noticed that there weren't many lights around, so it was very dark down there; since it was quite dark, Sonic decided that the only way to reach the sentry post was to feel their way. Tails, who was walking behind him, said unsurely, "Are you sure you'll be alright with identifying the Pokémon footprints? What if you get one wrong?" Without looking behind him, Sonic answered back, "I just hope for the best Tails, I may know a few of the Pokémon in this world, but not every single one; I'll teach you what I know of this world every night"

Tails had admiration in his eyes and replied in disbelief, "Really? Thank you Sonic!" Sonic smiled and replied, "It's no problem Tails, what the real problem is that I can't find my to the sentry post!" But him and Tails both saw something that gave them some hope, they saw light; above them was a gated hole, covered with ivy plants ad they saw the light from outside. They heard a voice booming coming from the hole they went down.

HOW'S IT GOING?! Have you taken position at the sentry post?!" It was Louderd checking to see if they made it yet; Sonic called out, "I think so! I see a gated hole with ivy on it and there's light coming out of it!" Louderd replied loudly for them to hear, "Looks like you made it! Pokémon visitors will step onto the grill above the sentry post; identify them by footprint, then inform me! Got that?!" Sonic shouted out, "Yes! We got this! Let's do it!"

**(Playing "The Gatekeepers" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

Louderd saw a Pokémon headed towards the guild, he shouted out down the hole, "Here comes a Pokémon! Check its footprint and tell me what it is!" The Pokémon put one of its feet onto the grill; the footprint looked narrow and it had three narrow toes, it looked hallow at the base of the foot. "Whose footprint is this?" Sonic studied the footprint above him, it was definitely a Pokémon he'd never seen before; but Bidoof taught him about some of the footprints of the Pokémon as he found out about each one. He narrowed the choices down by thinking of any narrow-figured Pokémon and suddenly, he thought of one.

"The footprint is Quilava's! The footprint is Quilava's!" Louderd heard Sonic's voice and shouted out, "Heard ya! Come in, visitor!" The gate opened outside and the Pokémon entered inside, its body was narrow and it was slate coloured on top, while the bottom half was cream; it had red eyes and it had flames on its forehead and body. Louderd shouted down the hole, "Yep! Looks like your right!"

it was like this for an hour, Sonic had some difficulty with a couple of them; even Tails had a go with one or two of the footprints, Tails got one correct, which was one of his own species, an Eevee, but the other footprint he didn't know, Sonic identified it for him. Except for that Quilava and that Eevee, the other footprints were a Absol, a Zangoose, a Luxio and a Ponyta.

After Team Mobius identified the sixth footprint they heard a different voice. "Sorry to keep you waiting". It was Diglett, Sonic must have realised that he finished helping his dad with the boards; both Sonic and Tails heard Louderd shouting out, "Sonic! Tails! That'll do it! Now get back here!"

* * *

**(Playing "Job Clear!" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

As Sonic and Tails climbed up the ladder, Sonic thought of one thing, _'Ah, fresh air!'_ Both Sonic and Tails were face to face with Chatot, who was waiting to see how well they did. "You've worked an honest day, you two; let me review your sentry-duty performance..." Chatot flapped his wings and added, "Well well! Your results were.. completely perfect! You've identified every visitor correctly!" Chatot opened a party popper, realeasing lots of confetti above them; Tails jumped high and held his paw up, ready for a high five, both Sonic and Tails high fived each other.

Chatot said with a smile, "We'll reward your effort! Generously, I might add! You all deserve an especially large reward!" Chatot placed the items in front of Sonic and Tails; both of them looked at the rewards with glee and examined it; there was a bottle that had 'Ginseng' written on the label, two seeds that were different in colour and packaging, one had a Lv.1 written on it, while the other one had a pink star on it and lastly, there were gold coins in that pile of rewards.

Tails counted the gold coins and said to Sonic, "There's 500 Poké here! Thank you Chatot!" Chatot flapped his wings again and replied, "Keep up the good work!" Sonic smiled at him and added, "Oh we will!" Chatot smiled and said to them seroiusly, "Because you've performed a perfect sentry-duty, I'll let you do what you want for the day; just be back before dinner". Chatot flyed back into the Guildmaster's Chamber, leaving Sonic and Tails, thinking about what they're going to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sonic lit up a light bulb, suddenly thinking of an idea; he asks, "Tails, can I have a look at the Wonder Map for a sec?" Tails nodded and got the map out of the Treasure Bag; he uncurled it, showing the map of the Pokémon world. Sonic explained, "I thought it would be nice just to go out for a run, what do you think Tails?" Tails smiled at him and agreed. "Yeah, that sounds good! Where do you wanna go?" Sonic stretched his arms a bit and added, "Well, I haven't used my super speed in a while, so how about some place quite far from here?"

"Hmm... okay, but remember what Chatot said, we gotta be back here before dinner". Sonic rolled his eyes, knowing Tails was going to say; Tails had a long look at the map, he saw Mt. Bristle which was where they captured Drowzee. "Shall we go further than Mt. Bristle?" Sonic curiously looked at where Tails was mentioning, Tails was pointing at a pointy mountain, that was indeed Mt. Bristle. "What about this forest here?" Sonic pointed to a area of trees on the top right hand corner of the map; the area of trees were in a small curl shape.

Tails nodded and added, "That looks good, we'll start there!" Sonic smiled and added, "We've got supplies in our bag, I'll use my super speed on the way there and on the way back, that way, we don't waste a lot of time, just walking there". Sonic carried Tails in his arms and as a blue and brown blur, they were gone.

* * *

**(Playing "Treeshroud Forest" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

Team Mobius past many mountains that were unknown to them; even though it was just a blur to the both of them, there was one mountain that reigned supreme to the others, that made the other mountains look tiny compared to this one. To Sonic, that journey took about 7 seconds to him; if they were walking, it would take them a couple of days to reach the forest. They just reached the wall of trees and instead of using super speed, both Sonic and Tails walked deeper inside.

Like any other forest, the trees were coloured bright green and they covered most of the sunlight; only a shimmer of light made its way down to the forest floor. As Sonic and Tails went deeper, the paths got muddy and the colour of the trees had gone darker; the Pokémon that were in the forest were ones you rarely see in a forest; there were Pokémon such as Kadabra, Houndoom, Alakazam and Ninetails, which made Tails feel uneasy. Thanks to Sonic though, the Pokémon were easy to beat; Tails joined in as well, but he wasn't as strong as Sonic was.

**(Playing "Time Gear Remix" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

As they reached the final part of the path, they were shocked at what they were seeing; the area around them was dull and lifeless, everywhere they looked, everything was all grey. Sonic had his mouth open in shock. "Wha-what's happened here? Why is everthing grey here? Shouldn't everything be green like it was before we got here?"

Even Tails was confused as to what was going on, until he spotted a clue; he saw a leaf that looked a dewdrop was dropping from the leaf, however, the dewdrop was suspending in space. "Sonic! Come and have a look at this!" Sonic rushed to Tails' side and stared at the leaf Tails was looking at. "I think this is a big clue, what do you think Sonic?" Sonic crossed his arms in thought and said his thoughts out loud.

"I don't have a clue on what's going on Tails, but what I do know is that we need Chatot to tell us what he knows of this place". Sonic looked at where the path was leading to and thought, _'Maybe this path is a clue...'_ Sonic looked at Tails seroiusly and added, "Maybe this path might lead us somewhere important, let's follow it until we reach a deep end". Sonic ran to the path's direction, with Tails running behind him; there was a long path with trees along the sides.

They soon come to a stop, where they saw two big trees, one on each side; along with a couple of rocks blocking their way, but what confused them both was that there was a plain grass field, instead of the forest floor. Not only that, but a Pokémon laid there in the field; it was brown in colour, but it has a skull as a head; it has a cream coloured underbelly and it had a strong tail that looked zig-zaged. It has two arms and two legs and on one of its hands, it was holding a long bone.

Sonic identified the species as a Marowak, Sonic had a closer look at the Marowak and was shocked; its eyes were violet and on its chest, near the neck was a certain mark he knew...it was a cresent moon mark. Sonic turned to Tails and said urgently, "Tails, get over here!" Tails ran to Sonic's side and gasped also at the Marowak. "That's Knuckles! How did he get here?"

"I don't know Tails, maybe he came here the same way as you did...we gotta take him back to the guild!" Tails looked at him, agreeing with him, but he added, "Yeah, but how are we gotta get there? If we walk back, it would be too late". Sonic closed his eyes, but then opened them and said, "Tails, I'll come back for you, I promise". Sonic grabbed Knuckles in his arms and in a flash, Sonic was gone; Tails sat down and waited patiently for Sonic to come back.

* * *

Sonic reached the gate to the guild in seconds, still holding Knuckles in his arms; he stood at the grill and waited for Louderd to let him in. Once the gate was open, Sonic went to his room in a second and placed Knuckles down on one of the beds; once Knuckles was laid down, Sonic dashed out and headed back to forest to get Tails.

As Sonic reached the deepest part of the forest, he found Tails, sitting patiently next to the plain where he last saw him. "How long have you been waiting here?" Tails smiled up at him and answered, "Just for a minute actually, you were quick". Sonic just laughed a bit and grabbed Tails in his arms; once he was properly secure in his arms, Sonic was gone in the blink of an eye.

Once Sonic was on top of the stairs to the guild entrance, Sonic put Tails down and rushed inside; as Team Mobius reached the second floor, they saw Chatot looking worried at them. He flew in front of them and asked with concern, "What's with the rush you two? Where have you two been?"

**(Playing "I Saw Something Again..." from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

Sonic started explaining, "We wanted to explore a forest that was in the top right hand corner of the map, as we reached the deepest part of the forest, everywhere was grey and it was like it frozen in space". Chatot's eyes were widened by this and he asked, "Could you show me on your map, which forest you explored?" Sonic nodded and uncurled the map; he pointed to the forest him and Tails went to. "It's this one, which looks like a small curl".

Chatot explained, "That's two seperate forests joined together, so you two went to Treeshroud Forest it seems... did you see a Time Gear at the end of the forest?" Both Sonic and Tails tilted their heads confused and Tails asked, "What's a Time Gear?" Chatot looked at them strangely and thought, _'There's something about these two...I can't put my finger on it'_.

"Time Gears are hidden in secret places around the world; like in a forest, or at a lake in an underground cavern and even in hidden altars inside volcanoes. At the centre of such places, is what's known as a Time Gear. Time Gears serve an important function, each one protects time and keeps time flowing properly in its region; if a Time Gear is removed from a region, the flow of time in that region will probably stop too." Chatot signed and continued, "If what you two are saying is true, then that means Treeshroud Forest's time Gear has been stolen!"

Both Sonic and Tails was shocked at what they heard. Tails spoke up, "What? Stolen?!" Chatot nodded and replied to Team Mobius, "I thank you both for telling me this information, I will inform the guildmaster on what's happened, dinner will be soon too". Chatot hopped his way back to the Guildmaster's Chamber, while Sonic said to Tails, "Let's go get dinner and we can talk about what's happened today".

* * *

**(Playing "Goodnight" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

After dinner, Sonic rushed to their room, seeing if Knuckles has woken up yet; as soon as he reached their room, Knuckles was laying still and hasn't moved an inch since Sonic left him there. Sonic gave a sigh of relief, while Tails was catching his breath; "Is he awake Sonic?" Once Tails was next to Sonic, catching his breath, Sonic answered, "No, I guess we'll find out tomorrow". Tails yawned and got himself comfortable in his bed, ready for sleep; it was silent for a while, but Tails asked a question.

"Sonic?" Sonic looked at Tails, concerned at what he wanted to ask him. "...Who do you think would steal the Time Gears? Sonic looked at the window and replied, "I have no clue Tails, I just don't know..." And with that, they went to sleep for the night...

* * *

_**If there are any Knuckles fans out there, I hope your happy, he's a Morowak; I was thinking of a Cubone at first, since he's alone, but Marowak is better.**_

_**Please review and see you soon! :)**_


	7. Team Mobius First Official Exploration

_**Well everyone... the wait is finally over! Sorry about this one taking so long, honestly, this chapter took ages to do and also I was a bit side tracked by the Yogscast. Rythian's tekkit series is awesome! I watched it recently and it has been on my mind since then.**_

_**I hope the Knuckles fans out there like this, I tried to get his stubbornness in this chapter as well as his relationships with Sonic and/or Tails. Also this might be the longest chapter...**_

_**Please review and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Team Mobius' First Official Exploration**

"**HEY GET UP! IT'S MORRNNING**!" A voice boomed throughout Team Mobius' room and everyone jumped up in surprise, including the Marowak which Sonic and Tails knew him as Knuckles. Louderd left the room after and Knuckles looked around the room in panic; he then stared at the two unknown creatures in front of him. "Who are you and where are we?!"

Sonic put his paws up and said in panic, "Whoa, whoa! Calm down Knuckles! It's me Sonic and Tails is here too!" Sonic looked at the Eevee beside him who was Tails; Knuckles studied the creatures and noticed that the creature had blue quills on its head and back and it also had emerald eyes that seemed familiar to the Marowak.

"Sonic! What have you done this time?!" Sonic was about to respond, but another voice boomed out, "SONIC! TAILS! GET HERE NOW! WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! SO GET HERE NOW!" Sonic looked at where the loud voice came from, then back at Knuckles, who was waiting for an answer. "Look Knuckles, we'll explain everything after this, I promise, but stay here until we get back".

Sonic sprinted his way towards the rest of the guild with Tails running behind him, leaving Knuckles in the room, waiting for Sonic and Tails to return; although he wanted to know what was going on, he knew he wasn't in Mobius anymore, due to Sonic and Tails' new appearances. Curious, he wanted to know if he changed as well, he had brown scales instead of red fur, but he has a skull as a head as he felt the bony material; he has a cream coloured underbelly, with his white crescent moon mark and instead of having his spiked knuckles, he held a long bone in his right hand.

_'What happened to my body?! Where did my spiked gloves go?!'_ Knuckles looked at the direction where Sonic and Tails went earlier. _'Hmm... where did Sonic and Tails go? I gotta find out...'_ Knuckles then started to sneak out of Team Mobius' room, then slowly making his way to the main floor, where everyone was meeting; but Knuckles decided to hide and watch Sonic and Tails in the hallway. There were many creatures he didn't recognise, but he listened to what they had to say.

* * *

Once everyone was ready for the morning greeting, Chatot cleared his throat and said, "Everyone listen up, I have an important announcement to make; far to the northeast, then further into its outermost reaches, there lies a place named Treeshroud Forest, in Treeshroud Forest, time has apparently stopped!" Everyone except Sonic, Tails and Chatot gasped in shock, including Knuckles who was watching from the hallway.

**(Playing "Time Gear Remix" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

Knuckles looked confused and thought, _'Time has stopped? What's going on here?'_ Sunflora gasped and added, "What did you say?!" Corphish added in, "You're saying time stopped?! Hey, hey, hey!" Chatot answered with a sigh, "Yes, that's correct, time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud Forest... the wind has stopped, the clouds are motionless; dewdrops on leaves won't fall, they just hang there suspended, in Treeshroud Forest, time itself has truly stopped".

Everyone discussed it among themselves; Sunflora said out loud, "How could something this awful happen? It's unthinkable!" Chatot spoke up, "Yes the unthinkable has happened..." Everyone turned to Chatot and he added, "Why has time stopped in Treeshroud Forest? Well, it's because Treeshroud Forest's Time Gear was stolen!" Everyone gasped again and they added comments like, 'Stolen?' or 'Who would steal a Time Gear?' and also 'I heard it was possible, but now it really happened...'

Chatot flapped his wings and yelled out, "Quite everyone! Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation, it's hard to believe that anyone would steal a Time Gear; but if one Time Gear can be stolen, the others may also be in danger. The officer asked to be notified immediately if we notice any suspicious characters; so keep that in mind, let us know if you notice anything, that is all."

* * *

**(Playing "Wigglytuff's Guild" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

Chatot flapped his wings and brightened the mood by saying, "All right everyone, here's to another busy day of work!" Everyone cheered and have gone to their work positions, except for Sonic and Tails; Chatot looked at them and added, "Ah you two, come here". Sonic and Tails curiously got closer to Chatot and he added, "I would like to thank you two for exploring Treeshroud Forest and finding out that time has stopped there, as a reward, I will give you many items when you have done today's task".

Sonic crossed his arms and asked, "And what is today's task? Looking up jobs from the boards?" Chatot nodded his head and answered, "No, you will finally be assigned a mission, worthy of a proper exploration team, could you open your Wonder Map please?" Tails got the map from the Treasure Bag and unfolded it for everyone to look at.

Chatot pointed to the guild's location and explained, "Treasure Town is here..." Chatot then pointed to a cliff that has a waterfall on it. "...And over here is where we would like you to investigate, see, there is a waterfall flowing here; by all appearances, it's just an ordinary waterfall, but we've received intelligence that the waterfall may conceal a secret. That's where you come in, we want you lot to investigate the waterfall and determine what's there. That's all, do you understand what this mission entails?"

Tails had a smile on his face and nodded, "Yeah we can do this! We understand completely!" Chatot smiled and added, "Good! All right, I'll leave you all to thoroughly investigate the waterfall!" Chatot flew up the ladder to the boards, leaving Sonic and Tails, thinking about the place they are going to explore for the day; Sonic gave a big smile and jumped with joy. "Finally! A proper exploration mission! Let's go and get Knuckles and prepare for the mission".

Sonic and Tails walked back to their room to see if Knuckles was waiting for them, but Sonic bumped into someone, it was Knuckles. Sonic looked up to him and said, surprised, "Knuckles! What are you doing here? I thought you were waiting for us in our room!" Knuckles answered without changing his expression, "I was curious to know what this announcement you had to listen to was; now I want to know, has time gone wrong here? And what is a Time Gear?"

Sonic seriously looked at him and answered, "You heard all that?" Sonic looked at Tails unsurely and added, "Well, from what we know, Time Gears protect time and keeps it flowing properly in the areas they are in; we haven't seen one yet, but when we went to Treeshroud Forest, it's what Chatot described, everything is frozen in place and it's grey everywhere you look, we think whoever is stealing them may be the cause of this".

Knuckles crossed his arms, even though he was holding a bone with one hand and thought about what Sonic said. _'Well, I guess this isn't Sonic's fault... the faster we find this criminal, the sooner I can get back home and protect the Master Emerald'_. "Alright Sonic, I'll join you in finding this culprit, the sooner we find him, the better... now, did that bird say we were exploring somewhere?" Sonic had his eyes widened with realisation and added, "Yeah, Chatot said we've got to explore someplace with a waterfall". But Sonic thought to himself, _'Sigh... why did it have to be water for the first exploring mission?'_.

Tails added for Sonic, "But we need to prepare ourselves, so let's go to Treasure Town!" Sonic got out of his thoughts and nodded at Tails; he sprinted out in a flash, leaving Tails with Knuckles. Tails giggled and said, "He always forgets that I have all the items; let's just walk and talk". Tails and Knuckles walked out together and asked, "Do you have any questions on your mind right now?" Knuckles looked at Tails serious and first asked, "What have I transformed into exactly?"

Tails smiled and gladly answered for him. "The creatures in this world are called Pokémon, from what Sonic and the other guild apprentices have told me, Sonic is a Riolu, I'm an Eevee and you're a Marowak". Knuckles nodded, understanding what these creatures were called; but he had another question. "Where exactly are we?"

Tails answered and explained, "We're at a place called Wigglytuff's Guild, where Pokémon become famous explorers; Sonic found me in a mystery dungeon nearby here. Mystery dungeons are strange places because the area changes as you progress further; also, if you faint in the middle of a dungeon, you get kicked out of them, but there's always something new every time you enter".

* * *

Knuckles smiled, even though no one saw it and replied, "Sounds interesting, let's go and explore this waterfall". Tails smiled and had a look around at where he was; him and Knuckles were at the four-way path, but what was different there was that there was hole with stairs going down, where a boulder used to be with a sign next to it.

**(Playing "Treasure Town" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

Tails looked at the sign, confused and replied, "This wasn't here the last time I was here, what does this say?" Tails ran up to it and read it out loud, it said:

"_Spinda's Café! A Shop of Hopes and Dreams, Opening Soon! Win Big!"_

"Sounds like a café will open quite soon, that could be nice... anyway, where's Sonic?" To answer Knuckles' question, a blue blur approached them and stopped closely to Tails; the blur disappeared, showing Sonic in his Riolu form. Sonic smiled and said, "I've got some useful items for our exploration... what's this?" Sonic looked at the sign Tails read out and had his eyes widened. "A new café? That's awesome! We gotta check it out when it opens!"

But Tails added in, "But Sonic, we gotta go to the waterfall today!" Sonic looked sheepish at Tails and Knuckles and replied, "Yeah I know, let's go guys!" Sonic started running the pathway to the mystery dungeons with Tails and Knuckles following behind him.

* * *

As Team Mobius went past the bluff where Tails was rescued and a small forest full of blueberry coloured berries, they reached the end of the path, where a waterfall blocked the path; the waterfall was quite wide and long in size and on the sides of it, there were trees growing on the cliffs. Sonic skidded at the end of the path, trying to avoid the waterfall; he managed to not get a drop of water on him, he sighed in relief.

Tails and Knuckles managed to catch up with Sonic and they all looked at the giant waterfall; Tails curiously looked at it and said out loud, "So this is the waterfall that's supposed to have a secret?" Tails walked towards the waterfall and wanted to touch it, but the water started to hurt him; Tails retreated and shook the water out of him.

"That water is coming down hard! Try and get closer guys!" Knuckles went first and put one of his hands out to feel the water; _'I can sense something inside this waterfall... maybe there's some treasure through here...'_ Knuckles looked at Sonic, who was feeling the water with his right paw, but he retreated after a second of feeling it. Sonic shook the water off him and replied, "Man, this water is intense!"

Tails looked at the waterfall confused and asked, "What do you think Knuckles? You're the best treasure hunter out of the three of us!" Knuckles looked at Tails and replied, "There's something defiantly on the other side of the waterfall, but with the water coming down hard, going through this would be unwise".

Tails and Knuckles didn't notice, but Sonic held his head as his vision started to get dizzy; everything around him slowed down, including the water flow of the waterfall. _'Oh no... it's happening again...'_ Sonic's vision blurred like before, but then suddenly, a white line appeared and made Sonic's vision become white; then something new was shown.

The vision showed the same location Team Mobius were in now, but something was different; a shadow of a lone Pokémon looked at the waterfall. Then the Pokémon walked back a few paces to get some distance, then, the Pokémon sprinted towards the waterfall and jumped through it; the Pokémon rolled into a cave, but go up pretty quickly and had a look around. It saw an opening and walked into it. Sonic's vision became white, but it blacked out like a television turning off; Sonic's vision returned to normal and from looking around him, Tails and Knuckles were studying the waterfall.

**(Playing "I Saw Something Again..." from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

_'What did just see? That shadow of a Pokémon looked very familiar... but that doesn't matter right now, I think there's a cave behind this waterfall...'_ Tails was about to say something to Knuckles, but he just noticed Sonic looking strangely at the waterfall. "Sonic? What's wrong?" Knuckles heard Tails spoke and looked at Sonic with concern; Sonic looked at Tails seriously and answered Tails' concerning question.

"Tails, it happened again, I had another vision like when we rescued Azurill from Drowzee; in the vision, a Pokémon leaped into the waterfall and entered a cave!" Knuckles' eyes widened in surprise, he thought that Silver was the only one to have visions, not Sonic; but he was having seconds thoughts, if he can sense treasure on the other side of the waterfall, then what Sonic saw must be true, but Tails still thinks it's a bad idea.

**(Playing "Waterfall Cave" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

"I don't know if this is a good idea to jump into the waterfall... but I trust you completely Sonic! Let's jump in!" Team Mobius stepped back to get a good running start; once they were ready, Sonic counted down, "Okay, on the count to 3 ready, 3, 2, 1, GO!" As Sonic shouted 'go' Sonic, Tails and Knuckles sprinted on the path; once they got close to the waterfall, they all jumped simultaneously with a splash.

* * *

All three of them rolled into a room and were covered in water; Sonic shook off most of the water since he hated water the most. As Tails and Knuckles regained their sight, they had a look around at where they were; there were in a cave which had an opening in front of them. Tails and Knuckles looked astonished at Sonic, surprised that his vision was right; Tails said with a big smile, "You were right Sonic! Let's see what this cave holds!"

Sonic and Knuckles nodded and walked through the entrance to the mystery dungeon; it was like any other cave you would see, which had many water puddles. There were many water Pokémon such as Psyducks, Poliwags, Woopers, Lotads, Surskits, Barboachs and also Whiscashs, but they were rarely around; it was quite a small cave to explore and it was quite a challenge to Sonic, due to the fact that this was Sonic's main weakness, but thanks to Tails and Knuckles, they easily got through it.

* * *

**(Playing "In the Depths of the Pit" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

As Team Mobius arrived at the deepest part of the cave, they were admired by the coloured lights within the room; there were many different coloured gems stuck on the ground and the water reflected the light in the room, giving out the coloured lights from the gems. On the wall, there was a gem that was much bigger than the others, but it looked like it can't be pulled.

Team Mobius' eyes were filled with admiration and happiness; they've never seen this many gems in one room. Sonic and Tails had their mouths wide open and Tails said happily, "I've never seen so many gems before! Even though they're not Chaos Emeralds, they still look amazing!" Knuckles had a look around the room with concentration. _'I sense something strong...'_ He walked up to an aqua coloured gem, but its size was different, it looked bigger than your fist; Knuckles picked the gem up with interest and his sense he had before was now gone.

He knew what he had found.

A Chaos Emerald.

Knuckles held the Chaos Emerald up in the air and called out, "Hey guys! I found a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic and Tails immediately went close to Knuckles and looked at the emerald; indeed, it was a Chaos Emerald. Sonic was amazed and had to ask. "Where did you find that, Knuckles?" Knuckles answered, "I just found it here, this must have been the treasure I've been sensing since we got here".

Tails looked at the emerald and asked, "Do you think they were sent here by Chaos Control?" Knuckles nodded and replied, "That is a possibility, we must have been sent here the same way the emerald did".

As Tails and Knuckles were looking around a bit more, Sonic had his eyes on the biggest gem in the room. _'The Guild will be amazed when we take this home!'_ Sonic grabbed the giant gem and tried to pull it as hard as he can, but as a result, it didn't budge one bit. _'Man... this isn't moving one budge... maybe Knuckles can move it'_.

Sonic looked at Knuckles and asked him, "Hey Knuckles! Could you pull this giant gem out?" Knuckles had a look at the giant gem Sonic mentioned and started to pull it; but just like Sonic, it didn't move a budge. _'Even with Knuckles' strength, it's still not moving a budge!'_

Suddenly, Sonic became dizzy like it did back at the waterfall. _'Oh great... not again with these dizzy spells...'_ Sonic's vision became white, but then, a new vision appeared; it was the same shadow from before that jumped into the waterfall. The shadow had a look around the room that was full of gems, it then walked over to the giant gem; instead of pulling the gem, the shadow pushed the gem with a click. For a while, nothing happened, but then suddenly, the sound of rushing water echoed throughout the cave; the shadow looked around the room in panic and found a river of water flowing, taking the shadow with it.

Sonic's sight turned white, but then eventually turned to normal; he sees Knuckles still pulling the giant gem out with Tails watching him. Sonic wide-eyed at his vision, shocked at what he saw; he sharply looked at Knuckles, who stopped pulling it. "There's defiantly no way in pulling this!" Knuckles studied the giant gem more and he noticed that the gem looked like it needs to be pushed; Knuckles decided to push the gem instead and it was pressed down slightly with a click.

"No! Don't push it Knuckles!" Knuckles and Tails looked at Sonic, confused; Tails asked, "What's wrong Sonic?" That's when Tails and Knuckles heard the sound of rushing water echoing throughout the cave; Sonic immediately looked to the right, waiting for the water to come. _'Here it comes...'_ Tails called out, "Where's that sound coming from?" The cave started to rumble and Knuckles knew what was going to happen next; Knuckles turned to Tails and Sonic and started to run. "We have to move now! There's going to be a huge flood!"

* * *

Like Knuckles said, a huge flood covered the area, carrying Team Mobius with it; it was like this for a couple of minutes, but the water shot out from a geyser and Team Mobius were out of the caves with a splash. Strangely enough for the three of them, they were a lot warmer; then suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Hey, are you okay? You plopped out of nowhere! You startled us!" Sonic opened his eyes and stood upright; Tails and Knuckles were following Sonic and as Sonic looked around, he noticed it was a lot brighter, he was outside. Knuckles asked a teddy-bear creature, "Um, excuse us, but where are we?" The teddy-bear creature replied, "This is the Hot Spring".

**(Playing "Heartwarming" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

Tails curiously replied, "The Hot Spring?" They were all looking around the area, astonished that such a simple push of a gem would lead them here; another voice spoke, "Indeed, this is the Hot Spring, the Hot Spring works wonders on tired muscles and creaky joints; many Pokémon visit here, tell me youngsters, do you have a map?" Tails answered, "If you mean our Wonder Map, then yes we have one". Tails went to the edge of the spring and unfolded the map for the turtle-like Pokémon; the turtle-like Pokémon added while pointing to the current location, "There, we are here, this is the Hot Spring's location".

Tails replied, "Oh I see, the waterfall is here so..." Tails gasped at the map realising something; Sonic and Knuckles went close to him, wondering what he found out. "Hey guys! That water carried us from here to over here!" The turtle-like Pokémon gasped and said, "My goodness! It was the water that carried you all this way? What a long journey that must have been! Let the Hot Spring wash away your fatigue before you make your way home".

Sonic nodded and replied, "Good idea, we'll do that! Thanks everyone!" Team Mobius laid back on the edge of the spring and relaxed for a while; they all knew that this was a reward for a successful exploration mission. However, Knuckles was thinking back to what happened back at the waterfall and in that cave, where the gems were, how did Sonic know what was behind that waterfall? Even that giant gem, somehow, Sonic warned him not to push it. He had to know why he knew.

Knuckles called out to him, who was on the opposite side of him, "Sonic? I have something to ask you... when we were outside the waterfall, how did you know there was cave behind it?" Sonic looked grim when Knuckles asked this, it was time he knew anyway, Tails knew these dizzy spells before, when they arrested Drowzee, but it was best to tell them anyway.

**(Playing "I Saw Something Again..." from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

"I've told Tails a little bit about this when we were doing our outlaw mission..." Sonic sighed but explained as best he could. "I keep getting these strange dizzy spells that show me some sort of vision... the first time was when I picked up an apple that Azurill dropped and I gave back to him, that was the first dizzy spell, which was a cry of 'help' from Azurill; then the second one happened when Drowzee bumped into me, it showed me a vision of Azurill being threatened by Drowzee".

Sonic added, "One thing that was strange though, was that the second dizzy spell, the vision... it showed me the future". Tails nodded and added in, "It's true, I saw that vision as an event with my own eyes". Knuckles was adding the pieces up and replied, "So, you got this dizzy spell back when we were investigating the waterfall?"

Sonic thought back to that moment, "I remember feeling the water before that vision appeared... and I remember seeing that shadow... I've seen that shape before..." Sonic thought carefully, but he finally found out. "Wait a minute, guys, I think Guildmaster Wigglytuff has been in Waterfall Cave before; that shadow I saw in my vision was Wigglytuff, there's no doubt it!"

Knuckles looked confused at Sonic and asked, "What about in that cave full of gems? Why did you warn me not to push the giant gem?" Sonic answered seriously, "Because at that time, I tried to pull the gem out and a second vision appeared, showing me the same shape pushing it; like what happened back there, it flooded the place, that's why I warned you".

Tails was thinking about what Sonic said, he knew something was up with him and he had to figure out what connects these dizzy spells. Suddenly, he found it out. "Sonic! I may have figured out how you're getting them! You seem to be touching something when they happen!" Sonic looked at Tails shocked, somehow, he knew Tails was right; he looked back at the other times he had the dizzy spells and he knew that he was always touching something when they happen.

"You're right Tails!" Tails smiled at Sonic and added, "There's also another thing, if you say that the Pokémon that went through the waterfall and pressing that giant gem was Wigglytuff, surely the Guildmaster wouldn't have give us this mission in the first place since he's been there before... so, to put it simply, you saw a vision of the past as well as the future!" Sonic and Knuckles gasped at this astonishment, not only did Tails figure out when Sonic's new ability triggers, but somehow, he figured out that Sonic can see the past and future.

* * *

It has been an hour since Team Mobius' arrival at the Hot Spring; they had just made their way back to the Guild and informed Chatot about the mission. Sonic didn't mention the dizzy spells or the Chaos Emerald that they found, but he asked Chatot if the Guildmaster went to Waterfall Cave before, even though their mission was to explore it; once Chatot explained it to the Guildmaster, he had indeed explored there, but many years ago.

After dinner, Team Mobius headed for their room, about to sleep for the night; but because of today's events, Sonic was the only one wide awake besides Tails and Knuckles. Sonic was looking out of the window thinking. _'Well, so much has happened today... the dizzy spells... finding that Chaos Emerald... this is turning to be one big adventure! I better get some sleep tomorrow...night Tails...night Knuckles'_.

* * *

**In a mountainous region...**

A flash of white appeared on Mt. Bristle Peak, it looked like a Chaos Control; the flash died down showing a four footed Pokémon with black fur. It had three toes on each foot that were crimson red, it had a scythe-like tail and a sickle-shaped growth on the side of its head that were white; it had crimson coloured eyes and it had a white ruff around the neck. Its face mostly looks like a cat's face and lastly, it has crimson red stripes on one side of its front legs.

The black fur Pokémon opened its eyes and stood up, looking around its surroundings; the Pokémon spoke, "W-where am I?" That is when the Pokémon noticed its new body, the Pokémon studied its body and added in, "Did I get sent to this world by Chaos Control? If so, I will need to get the 7 Chaos Emeralds!". The Pokémon dashed out of the mountain with its speed, leaving just shadows...

* * *

_**Ooooh! Who is this Pokémon in Mt. Bristle? I guess some people think this will be pretty obvious. Please review and I'll see you soon... :D**_


	8. Reunion and Apple Foraging

_**Finally! After god knows how long! I really needed some time off to get this chapter done! I had this chapter planned for about two weeks ago, but never did anything to it since I was mega packed with coursework... but here it is! The answer to the question, who was the black-furred Pok**__**é**__**mon?**_

_**Please review or favourite or whatever to this chapter please! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Reunion and Apple Foraging**

**(Playing "Frog Forest" from Sonic Heroes OST)**

The black furred Pokémon made its way down Mt. Bristle; as it reached the foot of the mountain, it scanned its surroundings for some sort of energy. "What is this I'm sensing?" The Pokémon dashed towards the location of the sense it was feeling; it dashed past many trees until it noticed that the sense was getting stronger by the second. As it reached the source of the sense, it found something strange, but somehow similar.

What the Pokémon saw was two Pokémon that were made of metal, but what was different about them was their bodies; the Pokémon on the left was a bird that had purple coloured wings. The Pokémon on the right had a wider body that was covered in black and red coloured metal; it had two sharp claws on each side and it had a symbol that symbolised the word 'Omega'.

"Rouge? Omega? What happened to you two?" The bird like Pokémon opened its eyes, showing its aqua blue eyes, which were somehow familiar to the black furred Pokémon and asked, "A bunch of creatures attacked us". The bird Pokémon then looked behind the black furred Pokémon to see three different creatures; the bird Pokémon added, "There they are!"

The three creatures that the bird Pokémon mentioned laughed at them; curious, the black furred Pokémon looked at the group. The leader looked a lot like a skunk, the one on the left looked like a small bat and lastly the one on the right looked like a hovering ball; it had a white skull and cross bones mark below its mouth.

The skunk looking creature, who looked like the leader, chuckled and started to speak. "Chaw-haw-haw! Look what we have here, another challenger for Team Skull!" The bat looking creature added, "Heh-heh-heh! Yeah let's go get him boss!" Then the ball creature added, "Whoa-ho-ho! Let's use our noxious gas combo!"

**(Playing "I Am...(All of Me) by Crush 40)**

The small bat moved away from the leader and the ball creature went closer to the leader; both of them looked like they were building up energy. Once they gathered up their energy, the leader puffed a stench that was overpowering; added to this stench was another stinky stench that come from the ball creature. This cloud of stench surrounded the black furred Pokémon; Team Skull waited for any reaction from the black-furred Pokémon, a sign that the Pokémon would faint.

Once the stench cloud cleared, the black-furred Pokémon was still standing; it let out an evil laugh and said, "Is that the best you can do? Now let me show you what I can do!" The black-furred Pokémon opened its mouth and a narrow, yellow glow formed; the black-furred Pokémon shouted out, "CHAOS SPEAR!" The yellow glow shot out of the Pokémon's mouth and hit Team Skull's leader.

The leader yelled out in pain and was down on the ground; the bat and ball creature went closer to their leader. The black-furred Pokémon narrowed its eyes on the other creatures and said menacingly, "Who's next?" Team Skull screamed in terror and grabbed their leader as fast as they can; after Team Skull left the area, the black-furred Pokémon murmured, "Cowards".

It then turned to the other two creatures behind him and asked with concern, "Are you two alright?" The two metal creatures went up to him and answered, "We're fine now... thanks Shadow, but... what happened to us?" Shadow closed his eyes and replied, "Chaos control must have sent us here and transformed us into these... creatures". Shadow opened his eyes to see his partners nodding, that they agreed with him; Shadow added, "Let's go find the chaos emeralds together".

The two metal creatures, who Shadow knows as Rouge and Omega, nodded with a smile and Omega added, "TEAM DARK HAS FORMED AGAIN. MAIN OBJECTIVE: FIND THE SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS". With that said, Shadow dashed out of the forest that was full of blue berries; Rouge flew high up to get a bird's eye view of their location and Omega was hovering just behind Shadow.

* * *

**Next Morning at Wigglytuff's Guild...**

"You want us to do what?!" Tails sighed and explained for Sonic, "Our job today is to get some food at Apple Woods, that's what Chatot asks us to do". Chatot nodded to Team Mobius and replied, "Yes Tails, like I said, we're low on food so I want you three to get some perfect apples in Apple Woods... if the Guildmaster didn't have any perfect apples... he would..." Chatot tried to explain why, but he didn't have the guts to tell them.

But even though they didn't get an explanation, Sonic just said, "Don't worry! This would be a piece of cake!" Sonic grabbed Tails and Knuckles' paws and used his super speed to get out of there fast; Sonic stopped at the four-way path, noticing that there were two aqua blue Pokémon next to the sign they read the other day.

The two aqua-blue Pokémon were different in size, one small, one quite tall; the smallest one noticed Team Mobius approaching them. "Oh! A customer, is it not? Good day is it not? The new shop, Spinda's Café is now open! This wonderful shop is overflowing with hopes and dreams, is it not?" Knuckles tilted his head and said, "Hopes and dreams?"

The tall blue Pokémon turned away and saluted saying, "That's right!" The two blue Pokémon looked at the hole next to the sign and asked, "Hey! Why not come on in? Don't be shy!" Knuckles sighed but Tails said unsurely, "This is a bit sudden, but shall we find out?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders and answered, "We might as well". The small blue Pokémon shouted down to the hole, "We have three guests!"

* * *

**(Playing "Spinda's Caf****é"**** from Explorers of Sky OST)**

Team Mobius went down the hole and they found themselves in a large room with four tables and at the back were two counters; on the left had containers with different coloured liquids while the counter on the right had boxes stacked up. Around the room, there was streamers all around and there was a bunch of Pokémon in different tables; some were drinking some of the liquid that was in the containers.

Tails looked shocked at the size of this place and said happily, "Wow! This place is huge!" Standing between the counters was a Pokémon that had swirls for eyes; it spun around, then it unsteadily walked to Team Mobius and greeted them. "Hello and welcome to Spinda's Café! My name is Spinda and I am the owner of this café; this is a café for explorers, who enjoy finding new things every day and who are constantly challenging themselves".

"It's natural to want to refresh yourself with a hearty, delicious drink after exploring... so we are delighted to provide this service to explorers and we trust it will bring happiness. Today is our grand opening! Allow me to show you around the premises". Spinda went towards the counter on the left and explained, "This is the Juice Bar, you've undoubtedly collected Gummis and Apples during you explorations, am I right? Here in the Juice Bar, those edibles can become drink sensations; I Spinda, will take your ingredient and use my incredible skills to create a delectable drink for you".

Then Spinda went to the counter on the right and explained. "This is the centrepiece of our place, the Recycle Shop, I'll bet you have a bunch of items in storage that you picked up in your travels and have little use for, am I right? Sometimes you have to throw out your extra items to make room..." Spinda and the two blue Pokémon gasped and Spinda continued, "Doesn't that seem wasteful? There could be explorers in dungeons out there who are desperately in need of the very things you have locked in storage".

Team Mobius nodded, understanding what Spinda meant; Spinda continued his explaination. "That's why we established this facility, you can bring your extra items here and trade them for items you want. How does that sound? One Pokémon's trash is another Pokémon's treasure, am I right? I thought it would be fun for explorers to gather and trade items with one another; you'll never have to throw out another item, you'll never have to say 'What a waste!' That's my goal, so if you've got a collection of items you don't need, please make use of our Recycle Shop; you can even get a bonus Prize Ticket when recycling items, it's a lot of fun".

"I know that was a whirlwind tour, but I hope you've got an idea of what kind of place this is". Sonic smiled and replied, "This place is great! We'll defiantly come back here after our mission; let's go to Apple Woods guys, the faster we get this mission done, the more time we get to hang out here!" Sonic ran out of the café at an average speed, with Tails and Knuckles behind him.

* * *

Apple Woods wasn't far from the guild, in fact, it was quite close to the Hot Spring; once they reach there, it was just like the name suggested. There were hundreds of apple trees wherever they went; there was a couple of wet puddles, but they were very shallow. They're were many bug Pokémon around such as Weedles, Caterpies, Combees, Kakunas, Beedrills, Paras and even Butterfrees; but there also grass types such as Budews, Hoppips (which were the easiest to take down), Oddishs, Glooms and Exeggutors.

**(Playing "In the Depths of the Pit" from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky OST)**

After the twelfth floor, they finally reached the clearing where a huge tall tree stood; on the tree were five of the biggest apples that the Guildmaster adores so much. Team Mobius looked up and awed at the size of it; Tails was the first one to speak up. "That's a huge tree! How are supposed to get the apples down?" Knuckles walked up to the trunk and gave it a hard punch; the tree vibrated a bit, but then suddenly, the apples came down.

In a hurry, Sonic and Tails grabbed the apples before they could smash on the ground; Tails had a look around in case they missed any, they didn't. Tails sighed in relief and put his perfect apples in the Treasure Bag; Sonic added his ones in and said in a joyful tone, "Looks like the mission was a success! Let's go and report back to Chatot!" Both Tails and Knuckles nodded but then suddenly, a voice spoke up.

"Hold it!" Team Mobius looked back at the big tree and heard some rustling in the branches above; what Team Mobius saw next made them jump to their skin. A bird made out of steel came out, followed by a round metal body that was coloured red and black, then lastly, a black-furred Pokémon jumped down between the two metal Pokémon. Sonic knew instantly who the one in the wide metal body was due to the 'Omega' symbol next to his metallic fingers; but he couldn't figure the other metal Pokémon out.

The black-furred Pokémon looked menacingly at Sonic and growlingly said "You're going down faker!" Sonic had his eyes widened and just replied, "Shadow?!"

* * *

_**Looks like Team Mobius meets Team Dark! Who wins? YOU DECIDE!**_

_**See you soon ;)**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_


	9. A Fierce Rival Battle

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time, but these past few weeks were a living hell. Honestly.**_

_**Anyway, thank you for all of your replies on who will win the fight; this chapter has the conclusion so please read, review and just enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – A Fierce Rival Battle**

**(Playing "vs. Team Dark" from Sonic Heroes OST)**

The black-furred creature narrowed his eyes at Sonic and added, "I want that Chaos Emerald, even if it means taking it off you by force!" Shadow launched towards Sonic, but Sonic dodged to the side very quickly with his speed. "I thought you were faster than that Shadow!"

Knuckles looked at Sonic and added, "Now is not the time Sonic! We've got to fight back!" Sonic nodded and turned to Shadow; they both charged towards each other and Sonic started to use his fighting moves against Shadow. Tails decided to tackle the red and black armoured body, but it didn't even make a dent. Tails said while catching his breath, "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought...".

The red and black armoured Pokemon charged up its electricity with its claw hands; it spoke in a robotic voice, "Target acquired... Locked and Loaded... FIRE!" The electricity became one and shot out to Tails; however luckily for Tails, he used his Agility move to dodge the attack.

As for the metal coated bird, Knuckles used his bone weapon to attack, but the bird flew out of the way. The bird smiled and said, "Nice to see you again Red". Knuckles widened his eyes, he recognised that voice. "Rouge?" The bird answered with a flirty wink, "It's nice to see you too". Rouge then flew high in the air, once she got high enough, she launched towards Knuckles at high speed and she hit his body.

Sonic and Shadow both used their agility, but Shadow had the upperhand; unlike Shadow, Sonic took a couple of hits from Shadow's attacks. Shadow has used moves such as Night Slash, Bite and he has also used his chaos powers; but Sonic has mostly fighting moves like High Jump Kick (or his most famous Homing Attack), Force Palm and his own Spin Dash.

Shadow dodged one of Sonic's fighting moves by jumping backwards; Shadow charged his mouth with a yellow glow and shouted out, "CHAOS SPEAR!" A knife shaped glow came out of Shadow's mouth and shot towards Sonic in a high speed; unfortunately for Sonic, he was too exhausted, so he couldn't move fast enough to dodge the attack. But luckily for Sonic, it just hurt his skin, but it was still very painful.

* * *

Sonic collapsed on the ground, holding his wound; Tails also fell down in exhaustion due to the amount of speed he used to dodge Omega's attacks and Knuckles was in a lot of pain from Rouge's flying moves. Shadow, Rouge and Omega grouped together and Shadow thought to himself, _'I guess they don't have a Chaos Emerald on them, they would have used one by now'_. Rouge added to Team Mobius, "I guess we'll leave you boys alone since you don't have a Chaos Emerald on you, we'll see you later". She gave a wink and flew out of the Apple Woods; Shadow and Rouge looked at Rouge and ran towards the direction on where Rouge was flying from.

A few minutes went by and no one has moved an inch, except for one; very slowly, Knuckles was standing up, he used his bone to help him get up. Knuckles looked up at the tree that was growing the Perfect Apples, he thought, _'We gotta get some Perfect Apples for the Guild, even if we're attacked by other Pokemon...'_ Even with the small amount of energy Knuckles had, he charged at full force at the trunk of the tree; it gave him a small headache, but collapsed soon after and shortly, five Perfect Apples came down from the branches and landed on the ground gently.

Since Knuckles collapsed, nobody has moved an inch; nothing happened, except a shadow covered Sonic's view, it was the same for Tails and Knuckles, except that the shadows have a different outline.

* * *

**One hour later...**

Sonic opened his eyes slowly, he was about to close his eyes when he found out where he was. Sonic stood up straight, but he regretted as he remembered the chaos spear hitting his side; he hissed at the pain and fell back down gently. A soft voice spoke, "Don't push it Sonic, you were badly hurt when we found you". Sonic widened his eyes in realisation. _'That voice! It can't be who I think it is...'_

Sonic looked at the owner of the voice, it looked like a pink coloured sheep with a couple of black stripes; it also had jade green eyes and on the end of its tail is a bright red coloured ball. The sheep Pokemon then gave Sonic a bear hug. "Oh Sonic! I thought I lost you!" Sonic struggled to breathe and tried to say, "It's nice to see you too Amy... but could you please... let.. go? Can't...breathe!" Amy let go as soon as she heard this and Sonic was breathing in and out.

Once Sonic got his breath back he asked, "So let's start from the beginning... did you rescue us?" Amy smiled happily and nodded, "Yep1 Me, Cream and Big helped you out, Cream and Big are talking to the Guild members at the moment; we recognised it was you three as soon as we saw you".

Sonic looked behind him, to see Tails and Knuckles starting to wake up; they looked around them, confused. Tails spoke up, "How did we get back here? Weren't we at Apple Woods?" That's when both Tails and Knuckles noticed Amy right beside Sonic; Sonic said with a smile, "Guys, it's Amy! Her, Big and Cream helped us get back here!"

Tails and Knuckles sighed in relief and Knuckles added, "Looks like everyone is mostly here, we're still missing Espio, Vector and Charmy". Sonic and Tails nodded and Tails added, "That's true, we did see Shadow, Rouge and Omega today and they totally beat us". Knuckles was scratching the back of his skull and added, "Yeah, but I managed to get the Perfect Apples that Wigglytuff loves so much".

Sonic looked around aimlessly and said, "Oh I forgot about the apples! Where are they? Knuckles, what did you do with them?" Tails looked inside the Treasure Bag and he found five Perfect Apples inside; Tails gasped at the sight, but he quickly changed his expression. Tails happily said with a smile, "I guess our mission was a success after all!"

* * *

Suddenly, Chatot came into Team Mobius' room; he looked at Team Mobius with concern and asked, "Are you three okay? You looked very bad when this kind Pokemon brought you here". Sonic looked at Tails then at Knuckles, they both nodded and Sonic answered, "We're fine now, we got you some Perfect Apples like you said". Tails got up and added, "i'll go and deliver them to Guildmaster Wigglytuff right away!"

Chatot nodded his head 'no' and said, "You three must rest, I'll take the Perfect Apples to the Guildmaster". Tails shook the Treasure Bag and out of the bag came out the five Perfect Apples; Chatot picked up the apples one by one until he picked up the last apple and said, "I'll tell the Guildmaster about the mission being a success; you three must heal you wounds, so that you can start healthy tomorrow. You are welcome to have dinner with us, but don't rush yourselves".

* * *

Chatot left with last Perfect Apple leaving Amy and Team Mobius, but soon enough, two other Pokemon joined Amy. The one on the left of Amy looked a lot like a rabbit; it had cream coloured fur and it had bright orange cotton on its bunny ears, bunny feet and it was covering the lower body, it also had a slight brown colour in its eyes. The Pokemon on Amy's right looked like a very strange Pokemon, it was a mixture between a pineapple and a duck, it appeared to have a sombrero but it's made out of leaves and the top part, it had a palm tree, it looked a bit like a lily pad; it has beady black eyes and an orange duck bill. But what Team Mobius recognised about this Pokemon, was that it had a familiar yellow belt across his waist.

Amy smiled and said when pointing the Pokemon on the left, then the right one, "Guys, this is Cream and Big". Sonic looked at them surprised and added, "It's great to see you guys again! Do you want to join our exploration team, Team Mobius?" Amy, Cream and Big gasped and nodded. The Rabbit Pokemon who is named Cream added, "Yes please, Mr. Sonic, Tails and Mr. Knuckles!" Amy added in "We'll help you guys out any way we can!" Big added with confidence, "Okiee Dokie!"

Everyone piled their hands or paws together; once everyone had their paws piled on top of each other, Sonic said, "From now on, we're Team Mobius!" Everyone's paws went up in the air and they all cheered.

* * *

_**Looks like Team Rose has joined Team Mobius in the upcoming adventures... I hope everyone liked their appearance, please review!**_

_**See you soon :)**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_


	10. An Announcement

_**Hi everyone! I know it's been like a month since I last updated this, but I had loads of stuff to do, honestly. Plus I had a bit of writer's block with this, I was really struggling on how to make this chapter... so here goes.**_

_**I feel like this chapter is going to be bad, to me, it's just a recap on what happened before. But a new chapter is a new chapter so please review and fav!**_

_**Oh and I would also like to thank all of the people who have been fav and following this story so far, thank you very much! This chapter is my present to all of you; I will be in Alton Towers from the 2**__**nd**__** till the 5**__**th**__** of July! I'm so excited!**_

_**Please enjoy and review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10 - An Announcement**

It has been two days since Team Mobius encountered Shadow as an Absol, Rouge as a Skarmory and Omega as a Magnezone, also known as Team Dark. Both teams had a big fight, but at the end, Team Mobius were exhausted, but rescued by Amy, Cream and Big of Team Rose.

They joined Team Mobius to help out with the Guild in the Job Bulletin Board, but after Team Mobius explained the Outlaw Notice Board, they decided to just stick with the Job Bulletin Board. As for Team Mobius, they continued on completing jobs on the board and doing sentry duty. However, one night just before Team Mobius and the Guild had their dinner, Chatot and the Guildmaster had an announcement.

* * *

"Yeah! Let's get..." Everyone cheered and were about to dig on their dinners but someone interrupted them. "Wait! Hold on everyone!" Everyone turned to the owner of the voice, finding Chatot at the end of the table; they were all curious to know what he had to say. "Everyone, before we eat, I have an important announcement to make". Chatot cleared his throat and explained his announcement more.

"Me and the Guildmaster have been organising an expedition and the members joining in the expedition will be mentioned in tomorrow morning's briefing". Everyone gasped in amazement and surprise, even Team Mobius who had big smiles on their faces; everyone was chatting to themselves until Chatot added, "This is just something to look forward to in the morning briefing, now let's eat!".

* * *

After dinner, Sonic rushed into the team's bedroom with excitement; Tails and Knuckles were following behind him and once they got to their rooms, they see Sonic making his bed, but was very speedy with excitement. Once everyone got in their beds ready for the night, Sonic said in an excited tone, "An expedition! Can you believe it guys? We might be able to explore more of this world!" Tails nodded with Sonic and Knuckles grunted at his remark, but Sonic lightened him up.

"Come on Knuckles! It's a great chance to see the rest of this world with your own eyes!" Knuckles still had his arms crossed, but he knew Sonic was right, who knows what could be out there; maybe they could find another Chaos Emerald during their expedition. After the silence Knuckles had, he finally nodded and added, "I might as well join you, like before, I would like to see if there is another Chaos Emerald out there".

Sonic nodded and replied, "That's true Knuckles, since the Chaos Emeralds are scattered randomly here, like they do on Mobius, we should gather all seven to get back home..." Sonic put his paw in front of him and added, "...We're Team Mobius till the end!" Tails put his paw on top of Sonic's then Knuckles on top of Tails'. Tails added in, "We're Team Mobius!" Everyone got their paws up in the air with cheer then they all said goodnight to each other.

* * *

3 hours later in Team Mobius room, it became a lot quieter in the room; curious, Tails opened one of his eyes to find that Sonic wasn't in his bed. Panicked, Tails looked around the room and thought, _'Where did Sonic go?!'_ Tails relaxed a bit and thought, _'Maybe he's outside...?'_ Tails stretched his front paws a bit and decided to walk towards the Guild entrance; on his way, he met some of the Guild members sleeping near the Guildmaster's chamber, he tiptoed quietly not making a sound.

After Tails climbed a long way up the ladder, he pulled the switch to raise the gate up and got outside; Tails look around just when he exited the entrance. _'If I was Sonic, where would I be?'_ Tails tilted his head and thought of all the places he has been to so far; there was one place Tails can think of that Sonic talked about when Tails first joined the team. Without a moment to lose, Tails dashed his way this described place.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sonic, he was right on the edge of the cliff of Sharpedo Bluff, watching the horizon; he had a big smile on his face and thought, _'An expedition... I'm so pumped up for this! Together, the three of us will find something awesome... something that all of the guild will never forget...'_

Suddenly, Sonic heard a sound, calling behind him; it was Tails, looking like he lost a bit of breath. "Hey Tails, what's up pal?" Tails catches his breath first and answers, "I've been looking for you! I was so worried when you weren't in the guild... what are you doing out here?" Sonic looked back at the horizon and answered, "Can't sleep, I'm just too excited about tomorrow". Tails smiled at him and added, "Me too! I can't wait!"

Sonic smiled at him, but then, from the corner of his eye, he saw light slowly approaching them; Sonic turned to the direction of the town and saw something. "Tails look!" Tails looked at the direction of where Sonic was looking and Sonic added, "Look! The sun's coming up!" Like what Sonic said, a bright white circle slowly rose from the horizon; its light was touching the whole area and as it touched the area, it got a lot warmer.

It was truly beautiful to see the sun rise in the morning; Tails said with the light reflecting his eyes, "Have you seen a sunrise before Sonic?" Sonic smiled and answered, "Loads of times, but not in this world..." For quite a while, both of them were watching the sun slowly making its way up the sky, but they realised, that soon, it would be the morning announcement; Tails then said seriously, "Sonic, we gotta get back!" Sonic looked at him and added, "Not a problem Tails, just let me hold you and we'll get there faster". Tails nodded and let Sonic carry him; Sonic took a deep breath and then used his super speed to get to the Guild entrance.

* * *

_**So there we go, a short chapter, but full of dialogue. I swear the next chapter will be a lot bigger and better. Please keep reviewing, faving and following!**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_


	11. Expedition Briefing

_**Hi everyone! I'm back from holiday! It felt like week there, but I was out for 3-4 days. I had a wonderful time at Alton Towers, I rode on the new ride - The Smiler and it is fantastic (Except that it broke down on my second day :( ) but except for that, I have the theme music stuck in my head and the area and themeing is fantastic if anyone hasn't been on it.**_

_**I can give you details on The Smiler if you want by PM messaging me, but for now, here's the newest chapter of Explorers of Mobius; I really wanted to get this for all of you, I pretty much have nothing to do, so please enjoy and review me!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Expedition Briefing**

It has been a fast few minutes since Sonic and Tails were on Sharpedo Bluff; both Sonic and Tails thought it would be best to wait where the members gather for their morning announcements, instead of going back to their room and sleep for about 30 minutes. After for about 15 minutes, Chatot was one of the first to wake up; using of his wings, he was rubbing the sleep off of his eyes.

Chatot was quite surprised to see Sonic and Tails waiting for the morning briefing this early, as he said, "You two are up early, but where is your team mate, Knuckles?" Sonic answered, "He must still be sleeping in our room, me and Tails couldn't sleep, so that's why we're early".

Chatot smiled at them and replied, "Well, I hope your team is chosen in the list of applications; just wait here until everyone gets here". After a little while, everyone gathered around for the morning briefing; but instead of the morning greeting, Chatot was about to announce what everyone has been waiting for.

"Ahem, now then, I shall announce the expedition members at this time..." Chatot went close to Wigglytuff and added, "Guildmaster, the memo please". Chatot accepted the memo bearing the names of the expedition members from Wigglytuff; Chatot held the memo up in the air and announced, "The chosen members are written on this memo, step forward if your name is called".

The guild members were all saying to themselves on how excited they were, like Sunflora who said first, "Ooh... it's finally happening". Then Bidoof who added in, "My heart's a-pounding, by golly". Chatot then said whilst they were still chatting, "Without further ado, I will announce those who've been chosen..."

Everyone stopped chatting and all eyes were focused on Chatot now; Chatot read the memo and added in, "Our first member... Loudred!" Loudred jumped up with joy and said loudly, "Y-yes! IDID IT!" He then stepped forward beside Wigglytuff and added, "But if you really think about it, it's only NATURAL that I would get picked! WOO-HOOOO!" Mostly everyone sweat-dropped and Sunflora thought, _'Says you...'_ and Bidoof added in his thoughts, _'Big talker, yup yup'_. And Chimecho added in his thoughts, _'Is he saying that he wasn't even nervous?'_

Chatot announced the next member, "Next up is... Corphish!" Corphish's pincers were up in the air and cheered out, "Hey, hey, hey! Got it! I got picked! Hey, hey!" and Corphish added in, _'Whew, that's a relief...'_ Corphish clawed his way next to Wigglytuff and Loudred with a smile on his face.

Chatot announced the next member, "Next is... oh what's this?" Everyone had their eyes on Chatot with interest and Chatot added with surprise, "Well this is a surprise! Our next member is Bidoof!" Bidoof and Sonic's eyes widened in surprise and Bidoof was shocked to hear his name announced.

"Really?! Really and truly?! Golly... Me?! I'm going to the expedition?!" Bidoof was shaking his legs and he couldn't move; Chatot looked confused at Bidoof and asked, "Hm? Is anything the matter Bidoof? Come on, step forward". Bidoof looked unsure and answered, "Urf... I sure want to step up, I truly do, but... I'm feeling a might overwhelmed here. My legs aren't moving..."

Chatot looked unsure and said, "So be it, we'll ignore it and move on". Chatot read more of the memo and announced, "Next we have Sunflora and Chimecho!" They looked at each other and Chimecho said, "Oh? Us too?" and Sunflora added, "Eeek! Oh my gosh!" They both walked up next to Loudred and Corphish and Chatot had more to announce.

"Erm, yes... and there we have the expedition members!" Sonic looked unsure at Tails thinking, _'Is that it? Are we not going?'_ But luckily for Team Mobius, Chatot sounded like he had more to say. "So that's it for the expedition members...erm... what's this?" Chatot squinted his eyes at the memo and thought, _'There's something scribbled on the margins of this memo... the Guildmaster's writing is such a messy scrawl...this is so hard to decipher...Erk! If I said that aloud, the consequences wouldn't be pretty; best to keep a stiff upper beak and swallow those words'_.

Chatot looked around at everyone, then looked back at the memo. "Erm... it appears that there are more expedition members; the others are... Diglett, Dugtrio and Croagunk. Oh and Sonic, Tails and Knuckles". Everyone including all of Team Mobius eyes were widened in surprise; Sonic couldn't keep up with his excitement and he fist pumped in the air and cheered out, "Yeah! We're in!"

Chatot looked to see who was left but, he was shocked to find out the results. "That is all. Wait a second! What?! What?! Whaaaat?! Guildmaster! This list seems to include... every member of the guild!" Wigglytuff answered with a smile, "Yup! That's right!" Chatot asked next to the Guildmaster in a panicked tone, "Well then, it seems that the whole selection process was meaningless; moreover, if we were to all go, we would be leaving the guild empty! Are you sure it will be all right to leave with no one to look after the guild?"

Wigglytuff answered with a smile, "It'll be fine, we'll lock up properly; so that's how it is everyone! We're all going on the expedition and it will be fun, fun, fun! Let's all do our best!" Everyone cheered "HOORAY!" like they do during their morning announcements. Chatot looked around and added in, "Urrgh... Well, that's settled. Fine, let me explain the schedule; right after this, I will hold a briefing on the expedition. As such, the chosen members that is everyone... each of you should get prepared to embark on the expedition; when you are prepared for the upcoming journey, you should return here. Then, inform me of your readiness; that is all dismissed!"

* * *

Everyone except Chatot gathered around in a circle; Sunflora was the first to speak up. "I could scream, I'm so happy! Everyone is going to the expedition!" Chimecho added with a smile, "Our Guildmaster has done it again, I'm so shocked, I'm tingling!" Sonic smiled and said, "I knew we can do it, me, Tails and Knuckles are the best!" Corphish added in, "Hey, hey!" Bidoof was still shaking and he said, "Sniff... by golly, I'm mighty happy that they're even letting me go on this here expedition...oh, but not just me! Why, everyone gets to go... sniff... it's like I'm dreaming... it's making me feel mighty emotional... sob..."

Bidoof was getting highly emotional and Dugtrio added in, "It's no dream, this is really happening; anyway, since we are all going, it means that we're all going to be put to the test as well. That's why I would like to propose that all of us apprentices work as one and let's make this expedition a success!". Sunflora said with a big smile on her face, "Yippee! That's the spirit!" Loudred jumped and added, "Yeah! THAT'S the spirit!" Chimecho added, "Let's do our best!" Tails added with a big smile, "Let us all band together and do this!"

Everyone cheered with a big 'HOORAY!' and had their arms or front left legs up in the air; after that, everyone all went to Treasure Town to get ready. Knuckles decided that he wanted to hang out in Spinda's Cafe, while Sonic and Tails sort out their items and store the team's money; once they were all sorted, they called Knuckles to come back to the Guild for the next part of the briefing.

* * *

Once everyone was ready and they were gathered around once more, Chatot spoke. "All accounted for it appears, well then, let me explain the expedition. First, the objective: Exploration of Fogbound Lake". Knuckles questioned, "Fogbound Lake?" Chatot explained to everyone, "Correct, it is a lake that is said to be located far to the east; however, it is perpetually enshrouded by a dense fog. As such, its actual existence has never been confirmed...it is merely the foggy mirage of a spot that lives to this day on rumor alone; it is also rumored... a treasure of exquisite beauty is hidden there!"

Tails had his eyes widened and asked, "Wow! Treasure?! We're going on a treasure hunt! This is so exciting!" Wigglytuff added with a smile, "Yup! It will be fun, fun, fun!" Chatot replied, "Everyone, open your wonder maps, please". Like Chatot asked, everyone got their maps out and Chatot explained, "First of... this is where Fogbound Lake is said to be". Chatot pointed to an area near a forest that fog shown on it. "As an uncharted territory, the area is shown under a cloud cover".

Then Chatot pointed to the location on where they were now; it has three tents shown next to a pointed cliff pointing west. "Our guild is here, as you can see, the lake is at a considerable distance from the guild". Chatot lastly pointed to an area of trees that had the fog shown on it. "Therefore, we will encamp at the foot of the highlands here, that will serve as our base camp; if we were to travel all at once in a single group to the base camp, our mobility would be restricted. The strategy is to split up into several groups to travel to the base camp".

Everyone uncurled their maps and Chatot added in, "I shall announce those groups now, the first group is Sunflora, Loudred and Croagunk". Those three members looked at each other and nodded to each other; Chatot announced the next group, "The next group is Dugtrio, Chimecho and Corphish". Dugtrio said to Chimecho and Corphish, "We're a solid group!" Chatot was a little unsure but he added, "Erm... let's see... the Guildmaster and I shall travel as a pair... that is acceptable, yes?"

Wigglytuff looked a bit sad and replied, "Awwwww?! I have to go with Chatot?! That's so boooooring!" Chatot said to him, "Please don't be difficult, this is a key element of our strategy". Wigglytuff was silent for a while, but he muttered, "Meanie". Chatot then announced, "And the final group is Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Bidoof". Bidoof turned to Team Mobius and jumped with joy, saying, "We're in the same group! I hope I can keep up! Yup yup!" Tails smiled and added in, "Same here Bidoof!"

Chatot smiled and replied, "Well then... everyone, let's get to it and move out!" Everyone cheered like they do in their morning routine, yelling 'Hooray!' in high spirits and except for Diglett and Dugtrio who dig their way out, climbed up the ladder to the entrance of the Guild.

* * *

**And thus, the Guild's expedition party began making it's way to Fogbound Lake; according to plan, the party was split into the designated groups and Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Bidoof's group plotted its course. The group settled on a route along the seacoast to reach the base camp.**

* * *

_**I hope this was okay for everyone, I didn't want to make it too boring for you, but trust me, next chapter will be even better, since I won't use the same script from the game, the next time will be in the top of my head.**_

_**By the way, there's a lot of activity going on, on my Deviantart Page if anyone's interested. Please have a look there as well as here.**_

_**See you soon and lastly... Smile. Always.**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_

_**Advocate from the Ministry of Joy :)**_


End file.
